Unlocking the Truth
by mockingjay121
Summary: Willow Primrose Mellark's life is flipped upside down when her childhood best friend Finn Odair returns. She finds out about her parents past in the Hunger Games and the Revolution, but how will she handle it? Finn and Willow go through thick and thin together as best friends but can they be something more? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic of the hunger games so i really hope you enjoy. all you need to know is that its based 16 or so years after the rebellion and katniss and peeta have 2 children. Willow (age 15) and River (age 5). (some extra info. finnick never died in mockingjay in my fanfic) they are all living in district 12 in the victors village and Katniss and Peeta's are in their mid 30's. hope you enjoy. i know its a really long chapter but i prefer long chapters but is you want me to write shorter ones just let me know. i will be posting at least once a week and all constructive criticism welcome. Please review!**

* * *

**Willows POV**

i woke up early today so i could look my best for the first day back at school after the summer break. i hate school. i really do. i think its completely pointless and there is no point in going to a building where people we don't know tell us things that we will never need in life! my mom is always telling me to suck it up and that i will get to leave soon enough if i get the grades. emphasis on the word 'if'!

My mom there are so many things i can say about my mom. she's loving and caring and an all round good mom but there is something that she has never told me. i know this because every time i mention something about history of Panem she flips out and has to leave the room. My dad tries to reassure me that it just brings up bad memories for her but they will never tell me why. honestly i'm kindov over it. they keep enough secrets from me already. i don't care.

i sweep my hair to the side and do it in my usual side braid but instead of it being a mess as usual i try to make it perfect. i'm going to be a junior at my school. no more stupid freshman or softmore days where everyone who is older looks down on me. il admit everyone knows my name, i am what you would call the 'IT' girl in my year. everyone loves me and wants to be my friend. i plaster on a fake smile and act friendly to everyone. I will be the Willow Primrose Mellark that everyone knows and loves.

* * *

**Katniss POV **

"Willow are you up yet?" i called on my daughter. i still cant get over saying that. My daughter. it almost sounds unreal but its true.

"yeh mum i'l be down in a minute!" unfortunately my daughter Willow has my very stubborn ways. she's just like me which can be a good thing or a bad thing. however she doesn't look like me. at all. she has her fathers blonde hair which falls to just above her hips. not that you would ever know because she always braids it like i do. and she also has her fathers gorgeous blue eyes. honestly thats what i wanted. but every time i look at willow i can only think of my little sister. willow has a lot of my facial features so along with her blonde hair looks exactly like prim did.

i still cant get over the fact that my little duck is gone. she was too young, to gentle. just like rue. but i swore to myself that day and for every day after that, that my children would never ever go through such horrors in the world. i became the mockingjay because i wanted the children of the future to know nothing of this. thats why i have never told willow or little River. and there i nothing i want more than to believe that they will never find out. but i think we all know thats not true.

* * *

I slowly walk down the stairs to the kitchen, where i already know peeta will be making cheese buns. my favourite. I came to the realisation 16 years ago when peeta and i got married that it was him, its always been him. he was always the one who loved me through everything and no matter what he always will. just as i always will.

"morning" i walk over to him and give him a quick peck on the cheek and smile. he can obviously see through my smile. can see the worry and panic in my eyes, just as the start of every school year when once again i'm terrified that willow will find out about the games and about what peeta and i did.

"morning gorgeous!" he says and smiles in return "don't worry its gonna be ok." he says reassuringly as he strokes my cheek.

we are interrupted by willow stomping down the stairs and dumping her bag and the bottom. she trudges over and plonks herself on one of the stools at the table. he looks at the both of us. "whats with the weird looks?" she asks with half a cheese bun in her mouth.

peeta chuckles and looks at me, "just like her mother." he comments and i cant help but chuckle as i pick up a cheese bun and stuff it in my mouth. at that moment the phone rings, i quickly make my way to the corner of the kitchen and pick up the phone on the wall.

"hello" i say politely

"hey there sweetheart!" says the biggest man in my life, apart from peeta of course. haymitch "just calling to talk to my favourite little girl!"

"oh haymitch i'm flattered" i say coldly. i know for a fact that he isn't calling to talk to me. he wants to speak to willow. haymitch thinks of willow as a granddaughter in one way or another, she thinks of him in the same way. they have a bond that i had with my father and i love that.

"yeah, yeah love you too sweetheart! not stick my other favourite girl on the phone!" he says sarcastically. willow comes round the corner immediately her face brightens as i hold out the phone to her. she rushes over and quickly takes it from me.

"hey you big old drunk!" she says sarcastically and i can hear haymitch chuckle at the other end of the phone. i roll my eyes and walk through to the living room where little river is. my son river, he's only 5 but i can tell he's going to be just like peeta. he's the exact opposite of his sister. he looks like me, with the grey eyes and the dark hair but he has peeta's personality. he is loving and caring and patient. everything that his sister and i are not. its quite funny.

"hey there river what you up to?" i ask him sweetly

"nothing mommy... do i have to go to school?" i chuckle. on the other hand he does hate school like his sister. i love it when he calls me mommy. willow hasn't called me mommy in years. we had a fight when she was 10, she was very mature for her age, she knew i was hiding something from her and she kept questioning me. it was a really bad time. after that fight she hasn't called me mommy since...

"yes baby... but your starting a new year isn't that a good thing?" i ask trying to brighten his spirits

"no. i just want to stay home with you" i chuckle again. he is so sweet.

"right come on" i say and pick him up "lets go drop off your sister at school." and we wander back through to the kitchen.

* * *

**Willows POV**

I laugh again and again. i love haymitch to pieces. he's like a different father to me, he understands me in a way that my parents don't. we have a unbreakable bond that makes me smile whenever i'm around him.

"willow we have to go!" my dad calls from the hall

" ok i'm coming" i shout back.

"sounds like someone has to go to their torture zone... oh i mean school... il catch you later kido!" says haymitch

"yeah yeah bye haymitch don't drink too much" i say before i hang up my phone and walk to the front door.

* * *

We pull up to the school, and right before i hop out my mom turns to me.

"ok willow, have fun, make friends, love you" she smiles and i smile back. my mum is a pain in the ass but i love her.

"i will" i get out and close the door of my parents porsche. i can already see people looking at me as i turn around and walk up to the school. my family is probably the richest family in district 12 some people are apparently looking in the trash for food and my parents just dropped me off in a porsche. i really hate the looks i get sometimes. the looks of envy, hatred, jealousy and some even death glares, not all the looks are bad though some of the guys i can already tell are checking me out. i'm not going to deny it, i'm pretty, its a fact and i may sound like come self centered idiot but its true. i don't like the attention though id rather just stick with my group of friends and be one of the normal kids in school.

Like the start of every year i walk to the front office with my bag over my shoulder and go up to the receptionist. i hate her. she knows my parents and she acts like she knows me too its such a pain.

"ah willow dear! good to see you here is your schedule, locker and school ID for this year." she smiles

"thank you mrs. hawthorne" i thank her and as i'm about to turn away she calls.

"oh willow iv known your mother since she was a baby! you can call me hazel." she calls and i turn around again and put on my best fake smile

"thanks hazel. i'l see you later" i turn back around and roll my eyes, and with that i walk away to go and find my locker.

I walk down the east hall looking for my locker.

"Willow! Wait up!" i hear my name and turn around to see my best friend since i was 6, Alexa Jordan Meiner. She's a bit taller than me with dirty blonde hair that is curly and is just below her shoulders. her eyes are light brown. and she has to be the person with the biggest mouth on the planet i know. i love her and i trust her, i just don't trust her with secrets, the world would know by the next day if i did. i do love that she speaks her mind though. if she hates you, he will say. if your hair is a mess that day, she will say. i love her though no matter how inappropriate she is.

"hey! you excited for another year of torture!" i ask in a very fake and cheery manor.

"yeh i'm practically exploding with excitement!" she says in the same tone. we chuckle. her locker is always next to mine because it goes in alphabetical order by last name. and because she is Meiner and i'm Mellark we've been next to each other since the start of middle school. With Alexa being on my left iv always had the same person on my right... since the start of middle school...and i hate him... with a passion! Dominic Middleton!

"hey Mellark!" he asks me casually with a big smirk on his face. i want to slap that pretty little face of his. he annoys me so much for reasons that i cant even begin to describe! "long time no see! unless you saw me in your dreams" he winks at me and i feel like i'm going to throw up!

"more like in your dreams Middleton!" i turn back to Alexa and she has a lost look on her face. she has liked Dominic since the 8th grade but he never notices her. he's to busy irritating me!

i snap my fingers in front of her face. "Alexa! stop staring at mr ego over here and focus! were not going to survive the school year of you keep drooling over...THAT!" i look at Dominic up and down, he is at the end of the hall with all his other football buddies! they are all jerks. every single one of them! with me being the most popular girl in school you would think that i would be friends with them because they are the most popular guys but on the contrary! i hate them! Apart from one of them. Jason Henderson. He is the sweetest kindest guy on the planet, not counting my dad and little brother of course! We've been friends since the 8th grade, the same day i met Dominic and they both made quite the impression.

i haven't talked to Jason all summer. he's been avoiding me. it was at Alexa's birthday party and he told me that he loved me... that was really awkward and then to top it off i caught him and Alexa making out in her room later that day! honestly i wasn't really that bothered because i don't feel the same way. I know that i need to make things right with him now so i tell Alexa that i will be back and i walk down the hallway to where he is.

All the guys turn around and look at me, giving me seductive glares and a couple of winks but i don't look at them. i just look at Jason.

"hey can i talk to you?" i ask. it wasn't a question and he knows that so he willingly walks with me and we hear a few wolf whistles behind us. i simple keep walking, don't look back, but i flip them off to show them how much i actually don't care!

I hear him chuckle beside me. i know exactly what he is thinking 'same old willow' i roll my eyes at his comment. Jason and i have a bond, not like the one i have with haymitch, more like the bond of a brother and sister like river and i should have but we don't because of our age difference.

As we turn the corner of the hall and go behind all the lockers to our usual spot where most of the school thinks we make out in, but we don't, and i like it like that.

"hey..." he says awkwardly

"hey... so how was your summer?" i ask breaking the silence. i knew i was beating around the bush and it was going to come out at some point.

"look Jason, i love you, but like a brother, i know that you may think of me differently but i got a lot going on right now and i'm just not ready for a relationship. but i want us to stay best friends!" i say and then i smile at him. he smiles back which takes a huge weight off my shoulders.

"i get it willow, i really do! were best friends and we always will be!" he smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

his tall build makes me stan on my tip toes to rest my head on his shoulder. i can smell his musky colone. it feels so good to hug him again. iv missed it, i haven't spoken to him let alone hugged him in weeks and it feels so right! i really missed him.

we walk back down the hallway with his arm around my shoulder like old times. and Alexa gives me a huge smile and a big thumbs up. she likes Jason, but not in that way, she thinks of him like a cousin or a friend of the family, they aren't super close but they are friends. but after that little session i caught them having in her bedroom they haven't really spoken either. i really just want to get rid of all this drama and have things go back to the way they were before. He goes one way and i go the other about to head to our first class, music, Alexa and i have it together.

Music has to be the only subject in school that i don't completely hate. my mom was always a good singer and my dad is an artistic genius but i cant paint to save my life! i can sing though. i don't often because i get embarrassed, Jason and Alexa are the only people that have ever heard me sing, other than my parents.

We walk into class and everyones eyes fall on me. honestly i hate my role in school, Willow Mellark, really pretty, popular, rich. apparently i was nothing more than that.

i take a seat at the back close to the piano and i see the worst teacher possible walk through the door. Mr Wallace. i consider jumping out of the window to avoid his glare. the man gave me 7 detentions last year. 7! honestly he has it out for me. something tells me that this is not going to be the perfect year after all.

* * *

After a 1 hour and 20 minute music lesson followed by a 1 hour and 20 minute math lesson i hurry out of the room avoiding everyone as i go. its finally lunch time. i don't really eat at lunch, which is probably one of the reasons i am so skinny, but i enjoy lunch time because i get to hang out with my friends and not pay attention to everyone around us.

We have sat at the same table since we joined high school. it is in the centre of the whole cafeteria and there are 12 seats in a circle. anyone in the school would love to sit with us but they know not to bother trying. i walk over and i see that everyone is already there.

Jason, Alexa, Dominic, Ethan, Sophia, Adam, Chase, Naomi, Stephan, Savannah, Ashton and Ashley (the twins)

there is always a spot for me right between Jason and Sophia which i quickly plonk myself down in and everyone begins to greet, compliment and cheer as i smile at them. i have missed them all loads and none of us did much over the summer.

"hey Will, we were all gonna go catch a movie after school you wanna come with?" chase asks raising eyebrows in a very seductive way. i know that he's only kidding, chase is the biggest flirt i know. he's never actually has a proper girlfriend apart from savannah but no one really talks about that anymore.

"sure id love to. we could go over to my house for pizza or something afterwards?" i say and everyone begins to cheer. i take that as a yes.

* * *

After school i text my parent to tell them not to pick me up because i'm going out with friends. we split up and pile into Adam's and Ethan's car, they are both old enough to drive. i really want to drive but because I'm only 15 I'm not allowed. i will be 16 in a few months and i will be able to go and get my drivers licence.

I am in Ethan's car and I'm squished in the back with Ashton and Ashley on either side of me. they are the closest thing you can get to clones they look alike (except that ashley is a girl) and they do pretty much everything the same. it freaks us out sometimes. in the front is Ethan driving and Naomi is in the passenger seat. i swear that there is something going on between them. and in the trunk of the car is a hidden Dominic. each car only had 5 seats so someone is always stuffed into the trunk. i laugh at how squished he is back there.

"what you laughing at mellark?" he asks with an angry tone.

"nothing... you just look a little squished back there" i say with another chuckle. and he gives me a glare.

After the very long and boring movie we decide to go bowling. i hate bowling its really not my thing, but everyone else seems to enjoy it and were going to my house after so i just thought whatever.

"im gonna kick your ass this time Dom!" Jason says with a confident grin.

"in your dreams Jason!" he gives him a cocky grin showing off his perfect white teeth which i roll my eyes at.

we al go over to the lane and Savannah is up first. out of everyone in the group savannah, Dominic and i are the ones that aren't the closest. i used to be a lot closer with her but after her and chase's break up i took chase's side and even though it was almost a year ago she's still a bit mad at me. honestly she can hold a real grudge.

"Nice shot!" i say as she comes back after pulling a perfect strike. man i have my work cut out for me. she simply nods and sits down next to sophia who quickly gets up and takes her shot. lucky for me she doesn't hit anything and it goes in the gutter. maybe i wont be last after all.

* * *

After the game we are all a little bit hyper. we drank a lot of soda and after getting my hopes up i was last, as always. We pile into the cars and head back to my house.

"so whats the plan for tonight?" Ethan asks me

"i dont know, order pizza and chill or watch a movie for a bit im not that bothered." i say honestly

Ashley's eyes light up beside me. "We should play truth or dare!" she exclaims and i instantly know that this is an awful idea. last time we did this we all ended up half naked or half drunk or half bald. no matter which way you look at it, it was a really bad game!

"no! no way! not a chance!" i respond quickly.

"oh come on Willow! don't be such a baby! it will be fun" says Ashton with a smile. he has noting to smile about he ended up half drunk and lost his car keys last time we played this!

"fine but we will have to play it in the basement so that my parents don't hear!" i say sternly

* * *

We arrive at the house and all pile out of the car with the others closely behind us. As we walk through he door with the 11 others behind me i quickly tip toe into the kitchen to see my mom and dad talking in low hushed voices, as if they didn't want anyone to hear.

"Katniss, she will find out sooner or later" my dad tells my mom. they haven't noticed i was in the room yet

"i know, i know, but i choose later! i don't want her to find out about everything that we went through. its over now. its in the past." my mom says worryingly.

i want to hear more but i know that i will be spotted eventually so i make myself known.

"hey." i say as i skip happily into the kitchen pretending that i didn't hear anything that they just said. they quickly pull appart and look at each other and then at me. "what?" i ask with eyebrows raised.

my mom quickly shakes her head and brushes it off. "nothing, what are you doing home" she asks curiously.

"my friends and i were just going to hangout in the basement. is that ok?" i ask

"its fine, but you know the rules, stay away from that door!" my dad stays sternly. i just nod grab some snacks and drinks and head back into the hall.

our basement is huge and i consider it a second room to me. its got a huge 100 inch TV on the wall and loads of bean begs and sofas in front of it. there is a few shelves with random things onto of them. and a lot of other things scattered around the on the other side of the room under the stairs there is a huge metal door with at least 20 locks and codes to enter before you can even open it. I was always really curious about what was behind it but every time i asked i just got the cold shoulder from my parents.

we all walk over to the couches after walking down teh stairs and put all the snacks and drinks on the table.

"ok who has a bottle?" asks Ashley

"i think haymitch might have left one in the recycling il just go see" i say and i get up and go to the corner of the room and grab an empty beer bottle. haymitch only drinks beer when there is nothing else for him to drink. clearly my dad is keeping all his good alcohol hidden from haymitch.

I run back over and spin the bottle and it lands on...

Dominic

"truth or dare?" i ask with a smirk on my face and eyebrows raised.

"well considering last time you made me skinny dip in your pool and run around the street but naked screaming 'my crabs are itchy' i think this time i'm gonna have to go with truth!" this just makes me grin. now those were some good memories

"wimp!" i mock "ok... rate everyone in this room on a scale of 1-10 on hotness!" i exclaim and he goes a bit red. "what is it Middleton? you embarrassed?!" i giggle along with everyone else.

"fine... Ashley, 6. ashton, 3. Alexa, 7. Jason, 4. Adam, 2. Naomi, 7. Savannah, 5. Ethan, 3. chase, 4. Stephan, 2. and willow... 9" he basically whispers the last part and everyone bursts out laughing, even me. i knew he has a little crush on me by acting like the biggest jerk on the planet but i don't really care. Jason on the other hand looks a bit red with anger. i just roll my eyes and Dominic spins the bottle again and it lands on...

Sophia

"truth!" she instantly screams. and Dominic chuckles.

"dont want a repeat of last time do we?" he asks with eyebrows raised. last time Dominic dared her to do 7 minutes in heaven with adam in the wardrobe and i certainly don't want a repeat of that! "fine, who in this room do you want to be in a relationship with..." he asked wiggling his eyebrows and she gave him a death glare. if looks could kill he would be dead right now.

"adam" she said bluntly and quickly spun the bottle not giving anyone much time to think it over. and it landed on...

Ashton

"truth or dare?" she asked him

"dare! truth is for girls!" he says with a grin.

"fine you asked for it! i dare you to take Savannah into the wardrobe and do 7 minutes in heaven..." she said grinning

"fine" he said not thinking much of it

"i wasn't finished!" she exclaims "chase has to be in there to but he's not allowed to get involved he just has to watch!" she says with a huge smirk

"now thats what i call payback!" screamed Stephan, he is usually the quiet one but apparently he was all for this. savannah and ashton wuickly walked to the wardrobe with chase following behind with a bright red face of fury!

when they were done they came out and everyone cheered and laughed as all three of them red in the face walked ou tand sat down again before spinning the bottle and it landing on...

Me

i knew this was not going to be good. i always picked dare. i had never picked truth. ever. because 1- i always thought truth was boring and 2- i have a little bit too much to hide.

"so willow truth or dare?" Ashton asked me in a seductive tone

"like you have to ask!" i say with a grin.

he dosent hesitate to pull the same dare as he did last time we played "i dare you to sit on Jason's lap, wearing nothing but your underwear." he says and everyone laughs. trust me to be the one to be half naked first!

i was about to pull off my shirt when i hears someone at the bottom of the stairs yell.

"jeez will! i thought you would wait for me!" he yells in a sarcastic tone and instantly a huge grin spreads across my face as i recognise the nickname and voice instantly. i haven't seen my best friend in at least 2 years after his family moved back to district 4. i missed him so much, i quickly turned around and saw everyone was staring at the person they didn't know but i knew too well. maybe i knew him better than i knew myself! i sprint forward and leap into his arms and he encloses his strong arms around my waist as he holds me tight.

"i missed you will!" he say sweetly

"i missed you too finn!" and i pull back to see his gorgeous bronze hair and sea green eyes. my parents tell me that he looks exactly like his dad when he was younger. i could feel tears forming in my eyes as i look at him. i was so happy to have my best friend, no, my brother back in my arms even if it was for just a short time.

" what the hell are you doing here?" i ask surprised to see him.

"what i cant visit my girl?!" he asked in a joke shocked tone. i giggle and wipe my tears away.

"of course you can!" i scream and hug him again. "i missed you so much" i realise that he is still lifting my off the ground i slowly unwrap my lags from around his waist. i never even realised i did that. and he lowered me to the ground putting an arm around my waist. we turn back to everyone with their mouths hanging open like fish. i giggle

"um willow..." i turn to Jason who is staring at finn with really angry eyes. "who the hell is this?!" he almost shouts clearly not approving of our affection towards each other after 2 years of only phone calls.

"i dont know who the hell he is... but i got to say that, that is the first time iv ever seen willow let down her wall." says Alexa, she says my wall separates my emotions and what i look like on the outside. iv never let anyone except finn see me cry. they were all still looking at finn questioningly. and i realised that that was my cue to introduce my best friend. but Alexa decided to but in again.

"im your best friend! how could you tell me you didn't have a boyfriend?!" she half yells at me and before i can say anything finn speaks.

"Im not Will's boyfriend. im her best friend and we haven't seen each other in 2 years!" he says and he smirks at me

"2 years too long i say!" as i mussel my face into his chest. i still cant believe he is here!

"im finn odair by the way." he says and everyone cocks their head to the side.

"odair. odair as in the famous training centre for young athletes?!" Dominic jumps up with excitement like a teenage girl at a one direction concert. i giggle

"yeh my dad owns the training centre." he says casually and shrugs but i know for a fact on the inside that he was proud of his dad and what his job was.

"Oh my god! dude your family is so cool!" Dominic is now literally jumping up and down like a teenage girl.

then it hit me

"wait... is your dad here?!" i ask with my eyebrows raised. i really hope he is. i miss my uncle finnick almost as much as i miss finn!

"yes. he said he would be waiting for your giant hug upstairs!" he says and i quickly slither out of his grasp around my waist and start sprinting upstairs with finn and the others close behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. thanks so much for the reviews really hope you enjoy them. in the next chapter there will be a huge blow to the system and i hope you enjoy it. in this chapter it is a real spring of the moment thing that i just thought of while i was writing so i really hope you enjoy it. more reviews means more chapters! xx**

* * *

I reach the top of the stairs and start to sprint down my marble hallway. i turn the corner and i'm now in the kitchen. i can see my uncles back to me. finnick isn't really my uncle and Annie isn't really my aunt but i call them that because it feels like they are family. he is hugging my mom and she is on the verge of crying too. clearly my parents didn't know they were coming either. i slowly creep up behind my uncle and jump on his back.

he jumps and obviously gets a bit of a fright but i just laugh.

"well... i wonder who that could be?" he says to me not attempting to look at his 15 year old niece clinging to his back for dear life. "ah yes... its my favourite niece!" he yells and with that i am pretty much tossed into the air and he catches me in a warm embrace.

"i missed you uncle finnick!" i squeal hugging him tighter.

"i missed you too princess!" he chuckles, he knows how much i hate that name. it stuck when i was 4 and came down stairs wearing a dress i found in my moms wardrobe and a pair of her heels and i squealed 'i'm a princess'.

"still hate that nick name" i say with a giggle still hugging him

"i know you do princess!" and he slowly releases his grip on me, looking me up and down "wow i got to say willow, you look good. dare i say, even better than your mom when she was your age." my uncle finnick says with a wink in my moms direction

"Finnick Odair stop flirting with my daughter" my mom says in a sarcastic tone and i laugh

"may i remind you that your wife is standing right here Finnick!" Annie says gawking at him. With that i turn to Annie and give her a warm hug. i was never really considered my Aunt Annie yo be as close to me as the boys but i love her none the less.

I suddenly realize that all 11 of my friends are standing at the door. i turn to them and give them a cheery grin. iv never really told my friends about my family a lot. not even Jason or Alexa.

"hey guys this is my Uncle Finnick and my Aunt Annie." i introduce them. Dominic is the first to step forward.

"Finnick Odair! Oh my god this is so cool. dude your training centre is amazing i would love to be able to use a trident like you!" Dominic is close to hyperventilating. i laugh at how stupid he is acting. but i have a right to think that Finnick is my uncle and nothing more to me.

"nice to meet you..."

"Dominic, sir... Dominic Middleton" he shakes Finnick's hand and is grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm guessing you do sport?" Finnick asks questioningly.

"yes sir. i play football, run track and i'm on the boxing team and i do a little archery. iv never had the opportunity to use a sword or trident before though!" Dominic says quickly

"well then... sounds good although i doubt you would be any good at archery compared to our Katniss over here!" Finnick says throwing a smirk at my mom. i'm a bit confused i never know my mom did archery.

"you do archery mom?" i ask curiously and her face starts to flush a pale shade of red.

"i used to. but that was a long time ago. i haven't handled a bow and arrow since willow was born." she says

"and that was a very stupid choice. i kept using my trident after finn was born." my uncle spits at my mom seeming genuinely annoyed at her choice.

my mom looks at finnick with a warning glare. "finnick lets not go into this. we all know why i stopped shooting so lets drop it." she says and finnick puts his hands up in surrender.

before i have a chance to process what my mom just said the door bell goes. sounds like pizza is here.

* * *

After pizza my friends go home, it took a bit of convincing because they all wanted to hear more about the famous Odair family. especially Dominic.

Before they all left Jason pulled me aside. i could tell i wasn't going to like this conversation.

"willow, why didn't you tell me about Finn?" he asks in a angry tone

"i don't know i haven't seen Finn in 2 years when i went down to district 4 to see him. were still really close. he is like a brother to me. i just didn't think you guys needed to know about him." i tell him honestly

"so you guys are just friends... there is nothing going on between you two?" he says warily

"EW! no Finn is like my brother. i don't think of him as anything else and he doesn't think of me in that way. and besides i don't know why your so worked up over this. he's just here to visit and then he will be heading back to district 4" i tell him with a shrug of my shoulders. i wasn't entirely honest that time. i love Finn like a brother but i was never sure if i loved him as something more. but i would never tell Jason that, and it would never work he lives in 4 and i live in 12. a relationship is just not in the cards.

"Ok, thats all i wanted to know" he gives me a quick hug and then he is away like everyone else.

I walk upstairs 5 minutes later to see everyone including river in our huge sitting room. with all the adults on the couch and Finn and River on the floor, doing something with ropes.

"Come one Kat, its a great idea!" my uncle Finnick protests. i'm not sure what i just walked into but i keep my head round the corner so that they don't see me.

"its a bad, bad idea finnick i would love that, i hate 12 and you know that but i cant make willow do that! she has friends here!" my mother is complaining. what does this have to do with me? what are they talking about?

"and she will make new friends! she already has finn and finn can introduce her to everyone else! she will fit in perfectly! you will help her wont you finn?" he says

"of course i would. i love the idea but i think willow might have a different opinion you should really ask her" Finn says before turning his attention back to river. i decide to make myself known now by stepping through the door and saying.

"ask me what?" i ask looking at them curiously looking at them and then the room falls silent.

"We want you guys to move back to 4 with us" My uncle finnick say looking slightly worried to see my response.

I cant quite process the idea of what he just said. Moving. To district 4. i will be leaving a lot behind but honestly i should feel more upset about this but i'm not. i'm just a bit surprised.

"sweetie you don't have to decide anything yet. it was just a suggestion." my aunt Annie says sweetly.

"i want to go." i say without thinking and everyone looks at me like iv grown another head.

"what?" my dad asks. "willow sweetheart don't feel pressured by this just take your time you don't have to rush into anything." he says with a small smile

"no. i want a fresh start. as long as i'm allowed to keep in contact with my friends i want to go." i say

my uncle jumps to his feet and starts to do some ridiculous dance. "i knew it! i knew she would want to go!" he continues doing his dance again which makes me giggle. i stop him by saying,

"on one condition" he instantly stops and looks at me questioningly. "i want haymitch to come with us" there is no way on this planet that i was going to leave that drunk second father on his own in district 12!

"suddenly i think that we wont be moving after all" my mom says before standing up " i will go and talk to haymitch and see what he says" and with that my mom left the room.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

when finnick and his family came to 12 for a surprise visit the last thing i thought they would say is that they wanted us to move, sure we've said it before as a joke. either that or really drunk. i don't know why willow would want to move but honestly i don't care, she said she does and thats all that matters because iv wanted to get away from district 12 for years now. there are too many memories of gale and my sister and my mother and my father surrounding this place and honestly id love to get away from it all.

I walk through haymitch's door without bothering to knock, as always. and there sits haymitch on the couch in front of the TV with a bottle of whiskey in his hand

"ah sweetheart. long time no see!" haymitch says and ushers her forward to sit down

"hey haymitch. so there is something i need to ask you?" i say quietly

"no problem shoot!" he says taking a swig of his whiskey

"will you move to district 4 with us?" i say as quickly and as clear as possible before haymitch quickly starts coughing on the alcohol he just downed.

"im sorry i thought you just said that your moving to district 4 and you want me to come?!" he said

"thats exactly what i said... i cant stay here anymore haymitch... there are too many bad memories here...willow was the only thing keeping us here but she said that she wants to move... but..." i say unable to finish because this is just too stressful

"but she wont move without me" haymitch says in a casual tone

"yup" i manage to squeeze out. there is a moment of silence before he gets up

"ok lets do it!" he exclaims with a sudden amount of energy and it really startles me. did he really just say that he would come. without any debate. i'm tempted to ask if he is feeling ok. i just give him a concerned look as if i don't understand and i think he gets it.

"sweetheart, you, peeta, river and of course willow were the only thing keeping me in 12. you really think i love living in a district that is full of too many bed memories of the kids that have died at my hands" he says i know its a rhetorical question and i never really thought of how haymitch feels before. i suddenly feel guilty for keeping him here. as though he read my mind he speaks up

"dont feel bad sweetheart. its not your fault. i take it we will be staying in the victors village with finnick, Annie and finn." he says

"i think so. the train for district 4 is in a week so you have a while to pack i will send peeta and finnick over to give you a hand tomorrow." i stand up to leave but before i get to the door i quickly turn around and run back to haymitch launching myself into a hug. he stumbles back and steadies himself returning it.

"thank you" i whisper. i know this thank you has a lot more meaning to it than just _thanks for coming to 3 with us haymitch. _i'm thanking him for everything he's ever don't to save peeta and i and for everything he's done after that. haymitch is like a father to me.

"no problem sweetheart. its my job as your mentor to do whats best for you" he says know exactly what i mean.

"no haymitch. its your job as my father to do whats best for me." i say and hold him tighter

he chuckles "now don't go crying on me now sweetheart" i chuckle back "now get lost and tell everyone the good news" he pushes away and pushed me out the door i laugh and leave heading back to the house to tell everyone the exciting news.

* * *

**Willows POV**

Its now Friday, 1 day until the weekend and i still haven't told any of my friends that i'm moving for district 4 on sunday. they know that iv been a bit off for the past few days but they haven't asked questions, assuming it will pass. today may be the last opportunity to tell them all at once before i leave.

were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch and i'm thinking of a way to break it to them. they're all chatting away and i'm not paying the slightest bit of attention mainly focusing on the window and i realise that i only have 2 days left in this district and then i'm gone for god knows how long. i have to tell them.

"i have to tell you guys something" i say loud enough for them to all hear, top talking, and turn their attention to me.

"whats wrong?" Jason asks putting a hand on my shoulder

"i...um" i cant do it they will all be so hurt that i'm leaving them by choice.

"look what ever it is you can tell us. we wont judge, we will help you through it" sophia says from across the table

"i... um... im moving to district 4..." i hear gasps and a everyone is look at me to see if i'm joking. i continue "to be with finn, and the rest of my family. i need a fresh start" there is a long silence when Alexa slams her hand on the table and stands up

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOVING TO 4?!" she screams loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to stop what they were doing and turn to our table.

"i mean... I'm moving to district 4" i say silently but everyone in the room is now gasping and whispering

Jason gets up now "i knew it! i knew you had a thing for him!" there were a few more whispers in the cafeteria but i ignore them and stand up myself.

"you really think i would move to the other side of the country to district 4 just because of Finn Odair?!" i was angry he is so jealous and its really annoying. yes i'm moving because i want to be closer to finn, but i also want to have a fresh start and not have to worry about what everyone in 12 thinks of me.

"clearly! why else would you choose to leave your best friends?!" he spits back at me

"because i need a fresh start i just want to get away from all of this. i need something new!" and with that Jason walks away and there is then an awkward silence that fills the air and everyone slowly goes back to what they were doing and whispers about me and moving and the mystery guy that Jason decided to announce to the entire school!

Sophia had tears in her eyes. "when are you leaving?" she asks in a small voice

"sunday morning..." i say before everyone looks at me sharply.

"you mean to say that we just have tomorrow to spend with you and then we are never gonna get to see you again willow?" Ethan says sounding very shocked and angry

"yes." is all i can say even though i will come back to visit

"fine... we will just have to make tomorrow the best day ever. all 12 of us! the best friends/ best frienemies that are indestructible!" Dominic chants

i chuckle at his outburst at calling us frienemies. and it was settle tomorrow they would all show up at my house at 9 am and we would spend the whole day together and all 11 of them would sleepover in the basement and they would come with me to the train station where we will say our final goodbyes.

* * *

Before i knew it i was standing at the train station with all my friends surrounding me... all of them were crying except Dominic and ashton.

"girls" they say with an eye roll and snicker. Jason, chase, Stephan, Ethan and the other guys that were on the verge of tears sent them a daring glare and they just rolled their eyes again.

i hugged each one and wiped my own tears before turning to the last 2 people i had to say goodbye to. Jason and Alexa. i hugged Alexa and told her she was going to be the first person i called when i got to four. her tears were flowing like a waterfall you would think someone had died! god i was just moving to another district even if it was a 12 hour train journey. we shared a final hug and then i turned to Jason who instantly pulled me in and squeezes me tight.

"i'm gonna miss you so much!" he whispers in my ear i could feel the tears from his cheek land on my shoulder, it didn't bother me.

"i'm gonna miss you too, but i will come back to visit really soon!" i tell him with the strongest smile i can manage.

"hey willow?" he ponders

"yeah?" i ask curious as to what he has to say

"i love you" he whispers looking down at his feet

"i...love you too" and i pull him in for another hug. i really hope he knows that i meant as a friend and as nothing more than that. he holds me tighter like he could never let go. when someone puts a hand on my lower back i slowly release Jason and turn around to see Finn.

"will, we got to go" he tells me politely. i give Jason a weak smile and look at all my other friends and i give them a smile and a wink before i turn to Finn and he puts a protective arm around my waist.

"lets go." i tell him and we start to walk. i don't look back because i know if i do i will end up changing my mind and wanting to stay. so i walk with Finns secure arm around me as we get on the train i make the very bad choice of looking back to see everyone, even Dominic and Ashton, in tears hugging each other before looking me in the eye and smiling and waving as i get onto the train.

District 4 Here i come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i hope you liked the last chapter. here is another one. ita a bit slow at the start but it gets better. i decided that in the next chapter willow will find out about the hunger games so just wait for that i will have it up as soon as i can. i really like the way this story is going i have a lot more twists and turns coming up so be excited for that. remember to follow, favourite and review. the more review the more chapters! enjoy**

* * *

At this very moment i could not be any more excited. i am so thrilled to be able to spend all the time i want in district four, with finn, and not have to worry about going home the next day.

"ladies and gentleman, we will be arriving in district four in 20 minuets." announced a voice from the speaker

"finally!" i say and Finn chuckled next to me. i slump back onto the couch in the private cart with our parents holding champagne in their hands at the other side of the room. i smile. i feel better knowing that everyone is going to be a lot happier now. i'm pulled out of my thoughts when i realize that were missing haymitch. i hadn't seen him since yesterday. where is he?! i start to panic and get up and approach my mom quickly.

"mom where is haymitch?!" i ask quickly looking around. my mum and dad exchange a look before they burst into a girly fit of giggles. i don't have a clue whats going on so i just raise my eyebrows and glare at them.

"sorry willow" my dad says catching his breath.

my mom speaks next in a strange capitol accent, id never been to the capitol but it all sounded very strange from what i was told. "he's probably in the bar car! wouldn't want him near the mahogany tables now would we!" my mom says. this was really weird, my mom had never done anything like this before. the realization hits me, she's had one to many glasses of champagne. i take it from her and tell her that thats enough for her, she simply gawks and takes it back. i roll my eyes and walk through the carts with finn close behind me.

"were supposed to stay in our cart you know" Finn says sarcastically strolling behind me.

"since when has the infamous Finn Odair of all people played by the rules" i spit back teasingly

"never, i'm just looking out for your protection, who knows who could be lurking about at this time of day" he says flexing his muscles and giving me a teasing wink

i simply just roll my eyes and keep walking. we arrive at the bar cart and sure enough haymitch is sitting and talking to someone who i recognize but i'm not 100% sure who she is.

"hey kids!" haymitch says with a grin ushering us over. i can smell the alcohol on him already. i study the woman closer. she is about the age of my parents has short spiky black hair, fiery brown eyes and i got to say she looks pretty frightening. i still cant pin point who she is. but clearly Finn can.

"oh my god! Johanna Mason! i got to say its been a while" he says and approaches her.

"wow pretty boy. looking just like your old man, as usual" she turns to me before her mouth falls open slightly. i look anywhere but at her not wanting to see her awkward stare.

"well, well, well. when brainless said you looked like primrose she definitely wasn't kidding." she looks me up and down. "how long has it been willow a good... 10 years" it hit me like a tone of bricks, Johanna Mason, district 7, my parents old friend and finnick's best friend (not counting my parents). i smiled not sure what to say, she knew my aunt prim? but prim died years ago when she was 15 or something. i thought Johanna was friends with finnick before my parents and my parents met finnick after prim died. i'm so confused. how would she know my aunt?

"um yeah. its been a while, good to see you Johanna" i say shyly and Finn chuckles and outs his arm around my waist. Johanna looks at us and the corners of her mouth turn up giving us a smug smirk and a chuckle.

"so... you two a thing?" she asks pointing between us. i start to pull away but Finn only tightens his grip on my waist and chuckles

"princess here wishes!" he says sarcastically. and i chuckle

"more like the other way around fish boy!" i throw back at him and swivel out of his grasp.

"i told you i haven't fished in years!"

"and i haven't worn a princess crown in years!" i spit back and we both laugh and he puts his arm around my waist again. Johanna and haymitch share a look and they both smirk. i had no clue what they were on about but just then the train came to a slow halt and i looked out the window. District four was just like i remembered big, bright and beautiful.

i could see the ocean from here, it was the most beautiful blue colour i had ever seen. i could never have forgotten how it looked when the sun was setting.

we pulled into the station and i could see a few people on the platform waiting to get on. my parents, finnick and Annie came through and when they spotted Johanna launched at her with warm embraces and laughs.

"honest to god Jo! you just keep popping up all over the place don't you?" uncle finnick says with a smirk

"yes. yes i do" she says and laughs

as we get off the train, finns hand in mine, we walk back to finns house. finns house is very similar to ours except a lot bigger. i loved his house you can see the beach from his bedroom window. we walked through the door and i instantly dropped my bags and sighed skipping through the house, jumping about like a child. this house, unlike mine, had loads of windows, it had a very open feel to it.

"hey will, if your done skipping about like a princess, we can go to the beach if you want." finn suggested with a smirk and a chuckle. i swear a smirk is permanently stuck to that boys face.

"i'l only go with you if you promise not to call me princess anymore" i fake pouted and chuckled.

"fine. but only if you put a bikini on your gorgeous body" he walked towards me with that smirk still planted on his face.

his comment made me blush and i only turned around and grabbed one of my bags and headed up to the guest bedroom. we were going to stay in Finnick's house until we bought one of our own. i dumped my bag on the bed and opened it up. it was filled to the brim with a quarter of my clothes and i pulled out the first bikini i saw.

it was a white bikini top with bright blue frills along the hem of the hop and the bottom was the same blue colour. i quickly change into it and put on a pair of shorts and i crop top that showed off my flat stomach over top.

i jumped down the staircase into the hall and saw finn was already in a pair of shorts and t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"ready to go gorgeous?" he asked taking my hand

"yup, did you tell your parents?"

"no, but they will know where we are" i smile as we walk out the door. it is only a 5 minute walk to the beach we pass people on the way and they smile at finnick and me, but some others give us weird looks. i didn't get it, but i brushed it off when we arrived at the beach.

we stepped onto the sand and i kicked off my flip flops and picked them up with my other hand. as we walked across the beach i caught at least 6 death glares my way from pretty girls who looked at Finn and my hands intertwined and scowled at me. i raised my eyebrows and turned to finn.

"i have been thrown like 10 death glares so far." i say and he chuckles

"i think that might be a slight exaggeration will." he squeezes my hand tighter and we sit down in front of the ocean. people were running about or splashing in the ocean but i was happy just sitting here with finn.

"feel like going for a swim?" he asks me

"i'm fine right now" i smile and look back at the ocean. its only 1 so i have all day to relax.

"oh come on will" he moans and stands up pulling me with him. i try not to budge but he is so strong that he ends up picking me up and my legs are now around his waist. "it will be fun" he says

"do i really have a choice" i say

"nope" he replies accentuating the 'p'. he puts me down gentle and helps me take off my shirt and i pull off my shorts. his mouth slightly drops as he sees me in my bikini. i got to say his face is pretty hilarious. i do have a nice body, good curves, a pretty big bust, and a perfectly flat stomach. i put my index finger on his chin and push it up.

"my eyes are up here pretty boy" i say slightly embarrassed but not showing it

"i got to say, since we were 13 you have grown a pair of pretty good-"

"FINN!" i exclaim not letting him finnish his statement. he laughs really hard before taking off his shirt. now I'm the one with the open mouth. his perfectly sculpted body is just inches from mine. his abs perfectly toned and everything so tanned and gorgeous. i think I'm drooling. he mimics my actions and pushed my mouth shut.

"now who is gawking?" he asks teasingly. i blush slightly and he puts an arm around my waist, i quickly swerve out of his grasp walking backwards towards the sea.

"you can look but you cant touch" i say teasingly, before he laughs and starts walking towards me.

"oh yeah, we will see about that!" he says before he starts running toward me. i quickly turn and run away but before long i am being swept up bridal style and then flung over the shoulder of Finn and he is now walking towards the sea chuckling. i am pounding on his back which only makes him laugh harder.

"Finn Odair put me down!" i scream. i can feel all eyes on the beach on us but i don't care. all the girls look fuming! he chuckles

"Finn put me down now" he only ignores me chuckles again and keeps walking and his legs are now in the ocean and he keeps walking.

"no finn! no!" he throws me over his shoulder into the ocean and i am submerged and then i quickly rise to the surface with finn in hysterics. he is laughing so hard he almost falls over.

"i am going to kill you!" i say before i launch myself onto him. he falls with me on top straddling him. and he is suddenly silent releasing out position. i quickly climb off and stand up blushing and he follows, before i quickly turn and push him into the water. now i am the one in hysterics as he scowls. he simply brushes it off, gets up and picks me up bridal style and he walks back to shore with me in his arms.

i am now fully aware that everyone on the entire beach is staring at us. but i don't care. we take a place about 50 yards from the shore and just sit there and relax. i feel safe with finns arms wrapped around me and i slowly doze off into a dream.

* * *

i wake up to the bright sun. i stir and rub my eyes before i sit up and see finn isnt there. i am confused as i look left and right i see him talking to a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair that she i rolling between her fingers and laughing at everything he says. if this is her attempt at flirting with finn i got to say its failing.

i get up and walk over to where they are. when she spots me her jaw tenses and she only glares. i walk over and stand next to finn.

"hey there sleeping beauty" finn says and puts his strong arm around my waist and kisses me on the cheek. i'm a bit confused and i can see the girl is now looks like she's about to explode. i smirk slightly.

"um, ruby this is my girlfriend, willow" i feel his grip slightly tighten on my waist and i tense up. what did he just say? i'm not his girlfriend. i don't think. no! I'm not! i look at what finn called ruby and she is giving me a glare. i realise what finn is doing, he's told me about girls like this, the really clingy ones that wont leave him alone. he is obviously just trying to get rid of her.

i look at finn, he looks tense and a bit worried. i smirk and turn my attention back to her and decide to play along. i hold out my hand "Willow Mellark" i say with a slight grin. my name seems to start something within her but she instantly brushes it off and shakes my hand. "Ruby Gold" she holds her stare on my and i smirk again. i could have fun with this.

i turn my attention back to finn and smirk grabbing his hand. "come on finny, you promised you would take me to that cave at the bottom of the beach" i wink at him making sure the girl can see. i see finns eyes widen, he told me he had seen od knows how many couples making out in there before and i thought i could use this information to my advantage.

"uh-uh yeh i did...um lets go... bye ruby" he stutters and moves his hand to my waist again and i put my hand on his chest.

"yeh bye ruby" with that i turn around leaving the girl angry, no, fuming and stunned. i smirked and giggled to myself before we started walking down the beach.

we were half way down the beach in the same position and finn broke the silence. "so...what was that all about?" he looks at me and does a really seductive and cheeky smirk.

"oh please odair. you were basically begging for it. if i hadn't done what i did she would still be all over you." i laugh and he joins in.

"thanks by the way. but you do know that, that is going to be all anyone is talking about tomorrow at school." he says

it hit me, i actually have to go to school while i'm here! uh just when i thought it was actually getting good.

"wait a sec, am i going to your school?" i ask curiously

"yes. unless you'd rather go to the school at the other side of the fence" he looks at me with a devilish smirk.

"and whats so bad about that school" i question with eyebrows raised

"kets just say last time someone that owned a phone, or a car went there they ended up in hospital." he chuckles

"seriously. what is everyone in your school filthy rich?" i ask in a sarcastic tone

"most of us, yes" he says casually

"well, at least i wont be judged for having too much money like back in 12"

we continue walking and find out way back home. i go to bed that night a bit worried about my first day at my new school.

* * *

I wake up by someone jumping on my bed, River is jumping around like a baboon on top of my bed and every so often jumping on my leg.

"River! what the hell? get out!" i yell at him and my dad sticks his head around the door

"willow, don't talk to your brother like that please" he looks at me seriously "now get ready for school"

"ok fine." i get out of bed and i take a quick shower and do my usual braid. i apply a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. i want to impress people at my new school. but i have a feeling the job is already half done because i'm friends with Finn. i put on a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a dark purple crop top with a pair of combat boots. i grab my bag and head downstairs where everyone is already eating breakfast that my dad is making.

"morning kido, sleep well?" haymitch asks me

"yup. until someone woke me up jumping on top of me this morning!" i throw a glare at river and he just looks down at his food

"i certainly hope it wasn't finn" my uncle Finnick says sarcastically looking at finn with the same smirk he uses. those two are to similar!

"Finnick!" my mom says throwing him one of her 'shut up before i punch you' glares. finn and i only laugh

my uncle finnick jumps up "i better get you 3 to school." he exclaims and grabs his car keys

i quickly grab an apple and walk out the door with finn and river. half way to school my uncle finnick decides now would be the best time in the world to let one out.

"EW! uncle finnick do you mind?!" i tell him

"nope. not at all!" he says proudly and finn and river laugh

"uh! men" i say and look out the window to see a huge granite building that is filled with students strolling around the parking lot and hanging about next to cars that look really, really expensive.

"dad you know i could have drove us here today."finn says to his dad

"i know but i didn't want you and willow making out in a car while river was here" he says in an obvious tone

"Finnick!" i half yell and Finn bursts into laughter and slings an arm around my shoulder.

we drop off river at the elementary section of the school and make our way round to the high school section. Finn is a year older than me, he is a senior and i am a junior. which means according to him the only class we will both be in together is sport. which sucks.

finnick pulls us into the parking lot and we hop out and i say thanks. finn grabs my hand and whispers in my ear "remember gorgeous, were a couple" he places a quick but lingering kiss on my cheek and we walk through the parking lot and i have decided that everyone hates me already. everyone is staring at finn and i holding hands. i just had to be the new girl that was going out with the guy that everyone wants! this is all finns fault. if he didn't have to be so god damb looking then i wouldn't be in this situation. a lot of the guys saw me and stared, some wolf whistled but i ignored them when finn threw them glares.

"someones being very protective" i tease

"just making sure everyone knows to keep their hands off my girl" he smiles and shows his teeth which is different for finn, i like it. "lets go to the office and get you signed in and get your stuff"

as soon as we step through the front door into the hall everyone in the room goes silent and all eyes are on us. i try to avoid everyones gaze as we walk through the hall to the main office.

"hi, Willow Mellark, i'm new" i say and the woman behind the desk smiles at me

"ah yes, here you go dear, this is your schedule, locker number and student ID. if you need anything else just let me know. oh and tell your parents i said congratulations." after she says this she turns her attention back to whatever is on her computer and i look at finn as we walk back to the hall. he has a slightly worried look on his face but he quickly masks it as soon as he realises i'm looking. "what did she mean by 'tell your parents congratulations'?" i ask really confused

"i have no idea" he says casually and continues walking. i know he's lying but i'm not going to let it get to me.

"you better get to your home room, il walk you there" we walk up 3 sets of stairs and make a few rights and lefts through halls before we finally reach what i'm assuming is my home room. "il meet you outside your music class at lunch ok?" he asks turning to face me

"ok, i just hope i don't get lost" i tell him honestly with a chuckle

"you wont get lost, just ask someone. wait scratch that, ask someone who looks nice" he chuckles "il see you later he kisses me quickly on the cheek and lets go of my hand and walks down the hall to his homeroom. i take a deep breath and step through the door and i quietly walk to the back trying to avoid all the eyes and sit down. i take out my phone and before i can even start texting anyone some girl comes up to me and slams her hand on the deal i'm sitting at.

"so...mellark" i recognise the girl from . i think it was.

"hi ruby"i say quietly and turn my attention back to my phone. some more girls come over and stand next to ruby and are gawking at me.

"who is... this" one of them says looking me up and down

"you don't recognise her" the other says and points at me "its finn odair's girlfriend" she says making it sound like its the most obvious thing in the world. i roll my eyes and i'm about to text Jason to apologise for now calling yesterday when one of them snatches my phone out of my hand.

"give it back!" i shout and stand up about to take it from her when she throws it to ruby and she starts scrolling through my messages.

"who's Jason?" she asks with a stupid grin. "i'm sure finn would love to know that your cheating on him." she says and grins again "that would suddenly make him available for me" she laughs and everyone is now watching us

"ha. im not cheating on Finn, i wouldn't do that. I don't have to explain myself to someone like you."i say grabbing my phone and i start texting Jason

_hey sorry i never called yesterday. was really busy. how is everything in 12? anyone missing me to much ;) _

i send it and when i turn back the girls are gone talking to some guys and pointing at me. i roll my eyes and turn back to my phone. not 2 seconds later some guy with big broad shoulders who looks like he could shove over a tree is sitting on my desk. making me really uncomfortable. i look at him and he has a plastered mischievous grin on his face. which is really annoying.

"do you mind?" i ask him unamused

"not at all babe" he gets comfortable and looks at me

"dont call me that" i threaten

"or what?" he asks moving his face closer to mine

"dont get me started!" i say before getting up and moving to a different desk

he only follows me and sits in the desk next to me "we got off to a bad start, i'm Zander" he holds out his hand and i shake it

"willow" i let go of his hand and turn back to my phone and see i have a a text from Jason

_everyone misses you. come home soon! :) _

i close my phone and put it in my bag as the teacher walks in, takes registration and i head to my first class, i can tell today is going to be a very, very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. remember the more reviews get, the more i post new chapters so keep them coming! This chapter is really interesting and quite a few things happen so i hope you enjoy it. the next chapter there will be a lot of new stuff so make sure you follow for that! review, review, review!**

**I was thinking of starting a new story about katniss, where the hunger games never existed and she's in a really bad place with her whole family being dead and she has turned to alcohol and she sleeps around and she moves districts to live with her uncle where she trains because she wants to be in the military like her dad, she is forced to go to a new school and thats where she meets people. peeta, finnick, Cato Johanna etc. not sure who the pairings will be yet but let me know if you would be interested please. **

* * *

**WILLOWS POV**

Finally, i just got out of music and i can see finn is already at the end of the hall talking to some girls. i roll my eyes and walk towards them and as i approach finn turns around and starts walking towards me. he pulls me into a quick hug and i kiss him on the cheek which gets me a few death glares from the girls he was talking to. we walk back to them hand in hand and he introduces me then we head to the cafeteria to meet his friends.

"every one this is my girlfriend. Willow" he smiles and gestures to me and all his friends look at me up and down. some smile, some glare and a couple are checking me out which i am really tempted to roll my eyes at.

"Dam, finn. you got it good this time" a tall one with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes says to finn while gawking at me. finn chuckles and puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him protectively.

"keep your hands to yourself emmett. she's mine" he says cockily and tightens his grip on my waist protectively which i just roll my eyes too

"ok so Will, this is emmett, the cocky and arrogant one!" finn says sarcastically which emmett rolls his eyes at then wiggles his eyebrows at me and grins which makes me chuckle.

"this is leo, the quite one that gets drunk every so often and you will find him naked in your pool" finn spits and everyone bursts out laughing.

"dude, it was one time let it go!" leo yells at everyone which only makes them laugh louder. leo was cute, he has the blonde hair and the bright blue eyes, he reminded me of a little golden retriever. when everyone calmed down finn continued.

"this is tyler, keep your eyes on this one, he is a bigger flirt than me!" tyler eyed him and then looked at me with his big green eyes and dark brown hair and winked.

"finn lets face it no one is a bigger flirt than you" i say and everyone bursts into a fit of laughter, i'm pretty sure the whole cafeteria is staring at us.

"ok, ok this is Isaac. really the only normal one out of the lot of us" he points to a big guy who smiles a sweet smile at me, he has blue eyes and light brown hair, he seems nice.

"ok so let me get this straight, we have quite stripper, arrogant show off, flirty guy that wants your girl, cute normal guy and gorgeous sea god. your words not mine." after i say this everyone bursts out laughing again, even more than before, as i peck finn in the cheek.

"i like your girl Finn, she's got spunk!" says a girl with short spiky black hair, she kindov reminded me of Johanna.

"glad to hear it. will, this is Roxanne." he gestures to the girl with the light brown eyes and spiky black hair.

"dont get me started mr sea god, i'm Roxy not Roxanne!" she spits at finn and everyone smirks and a few giggle. i can already tell i like her.

"fine. this is Vanessa." he states and gestured to a girl with long black curly, she has chocolate brown eyes and dark skin. she is really pretty and she has a really nice smile.

"and finally this is Ciara" he gestures to a girl with shoulder length ginger hair. it was a dark red like fire. and her eyes were a lighter green than finns. i got to say his friend group is quite a mix.

"even with me here, us girls are still out numbered" i say

"yeh, Macy used to go here but her family left for district 2" Ciara says with a sad hough

"good thing too" Roxy mumbles into her food as i sit down next to finn. everyone shoots a glare at her except finn. i'm not sure i want to know who this Macy girl is so i pretend i didn't notice. after a short awkward silence Vanessa turns to me

"so willow. have you met anyone else yet?" she asks me sweetly

"yeh, i met some slut called ruby and some douche bag called Zander this morning" with that everyone is laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

"like i said, i like her already. ruby is a complete slut don't go near her" Roxy says to finn

"Zander is a complete ass, try to avoid him at all costs. he hits on every girl in the school and just when he gets them wrapped around his little finger he breaks their hearts" Ciara warns me. something tells me she knows from experience.

"if anyone lays a hand on my willow i will kick their ass to china and back" finn says with pride and i smirk while everyone else laughs again.

"I can tell were going to be great friends!" i say and everyone smiles at me

* * *

**FINN'S POV**

I am standing in the hall after lunch with everyone but will, she just went to the restroom. as soon as she left all eyes were on me

"why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend" Vanessa asks and smiles sweetly at me.

"probably because of who his girlfriend is!" Roxy says as she pushes me chest causing me to stumble back a bit. wait a sec how did she know willow was katniss and peeta's daughter? and why didn't she mention it to will?

"wait a sec. who is she?" Ciara asks with wide eyes at Roxy who just chuckles.

"you people are seriously blind? who has that gorgeous blonde hair, thats in that braid, and those sparkly blue eyes, with those features remind you of?" she asks everyone. yup she has figured it out. there is a short silence and suddenly with a few gasps the penny drops.

"Oh my god finn, is she the mockingjay's daughter?!" Tyler asks surprised, before i have a chance to answer emmett buts in

"i knew i recognised that gorgeous features from somewhere!" emmett exclaims and looks at me

"Oh my god she looks just like Peeta mellark and katniss everdeen!" Ciara cries and a few heads in the hall turn to look at us

"shut up!" i whisper and yell at them "look you cant mention to willow who her parents are. she doesn't know that there is such thing as the hunger games never mind that her mother was the bloody leader of the rebellion!" the all stare at me wide eyed.

"what do you mean she doesn't know? her parents would have told her right?" Isaac asks

"no. my aunt Katniss hates herself for the hunger games and the rebellion just like my parents do. in district 12 they don't teach you about the hunger games unlike they do here. willow is going to find out sooner or later but i just really hope her parents tell her rather than finding it out through the school. just promise me you wont say anything to her about it" everyone is wide eyed and really confused and they all nod their heads in agreement just as willow comes back.

"hey what are we talking about?" she asks as i slip my arm around her waist admiring her beauty. i love that i can do this whenever i want. even if she's not really my girlfriend i still take a lot of pride in calling her that. i love will, i know i do, she is gorgeous and funny and smart and did i mention gorgeous! I don't know if she feels the same way though, i mean i know she had something going on with that guy back home and her moving back here i got my hopes up but maybe she doesn't like me in that way...

she notices me staring at her and she glares at me "take a picture pretty boy it will last longer" she says before she snuggles into my chest and i chuckle along with everyone else.

the bell goes and we go head our separate ways after kissing will on the cheek.

* * *

After school i meet Will at her locker and as we walk though the parking lot i can see she gets a few glares from girls and a lot of the guys are checking her out i feel anger course through my veins as a wrap my arm protectively around her waist. we reach the bottom of the parking lot to see one of my dads Mercedes' parked at the side of the road. i can see my aunt katniss is driving. we climb in the back and i wrap my arm around willows shoulder.

"hey you two how was your first day back?" katniss asks and Will and i exchange a look of, 'it was interesting'

"fine" we both say at the same time and chuckle lightly as we drive home.

* * *

we pull up to the house and climb out but before we go in katniss calls us over.

"this way" she says ushering us to a different house on the block. we enter a huge empty house identical to my own and we look around. "this is your new house willow" katniss says gesturing to the huge house which is directly next to mine. i smile to know that will and i will never be more that 25 yards apart.

"do you like it?" katniss asks willow

"yes... i love it" she says and smiles. i love it when will smiles, she should do it more often. she runs up and gives her mom a huge hug and kisses her on the cheek. i think the only reason Will likes the house is because it is literally a 10 second walk to get to my house. her mom said that they would move on 1 week today.

* * *

**Willows POV**

I honestly love the new house! it is amazing, not because its big or expensive or any of that, but because it is a few steps away from finns. i am grinning from ear to ear as i hug and kiss my mom. its been awhile since iv bonded with my mom, i feel like we need to do more of that.

we head back to finns and that night i cant sleep i'm too excited and i'm not even sure why. i decide to head downstairs to grab some hot chocolate, or tea, no definitely hot chocolate.

when i reach the bottom of the stairs and head to the kitchen i see that i'm not alone. my mom is there making a cup of hot chocolate for herself. i walk in and sit down on the stool making her jump.

"oh, its just you" she says with a sigh of relief

"who else would it be?" i ask and smile

"um, no one... what are you still doing up?" she asks pouring me a cup of hot chocolate

"i couldn't sleep i'm too excited."i say in a cheery tone taking a sip of the hot chocolate that tingles on my tongue.

"so you really like the new house don't you?" my mum asks and chuckles as we walk through to the living room and sit on the couch side by side in our pyjamas.

"yeah, i cant wait to move and get settled. i still don't believe that we are actually here" i smile and look around the room.

"well the only reason we were in 12 was because we thought you liked it there" my mom says and takes a small gulp of her hot chocolate

"i know that but i wish we moved sooner i can tell i'm gonna love it here already." i smile

"so how is your new school?" she asks me

"i actually really like it, all of finns friends are really cool" i say

"are there any cute boys?" my mom asks wiggling her eyebrows in a really weird way

"MOM!" i yell and she laughs

"what its just a question... so are there?" she chuckles

"well there is this one boy iv got my eye on, but i don't think it would work" i say with a hough

"and why is that?" my mom asks with raised eyebrows

"because he thinks of me more like a sister than anything else" i say with a frown

my mom chuckles and has a huge grin on her face. "your talking about finn aren't you?!" she exclaims and looks at me with a huge grin.

"NO! why would you think that?" i ask and take a sip of my hot chocolate, i can already tell i'm blushing. i shouldn't have said that, my mom is too smart, of course i like finn who wouldn't. but there is no way he thinks that way about me!

"because i see the way you look at the boy, and the way he looks at you" she giggles like a school girl

"finn and i do not look at each other like that!" i state although i know i'm lying, on at least my part anyway.

"ha! so you admit its finn" my mom exclaims. well done willow! i'm never going to hear the end of this. i just roll my eyes and sip my drink.

"enough about me! what about you and dad since were having a girl talk" i say in a funny voice wiggling my eyebrows at her

she laughs "what about me and your dad?" she asks

"um, how did you meet?" i ask curiously, i didn't know a whole lot about my parents past and i am a bit curious.

my mom chuckles again "thats a very, very long story" she says

"we have all night" i say because i really did want to know.

"ok, but we will be here a while" she says warning me. i nod and she starts "it was when i was about... 12... your granddad had just died and i was living in district 12 trying to keep your grandmother and aunt prim alive because we were struggling for food." she says and my eyes widen. i never knew my mom lived in the poor part of district 12 when she was young, she never talks about my aunt or my grandparents. i knew prim and my granddad were dead but my mom never talks about my grandmother. is she still alive? i ask myself but i let her continue.

"i was going through the dumpsters outside the mellark bakery in the pouring rain looking for anything to eat. your dad had come out to feed the burnt bread to the pigs and he ended up tossing it to me instead" i am stunned i never knew my mom had to go to those ends to keep her family alive "i'm pretty sure your father got a real good slap for giving it to me but he kept us alive. i wouldn't be here today is it wasn't for him." this is different. my mom and i never talk like this, my dad sounds so sweet.

"did you talk to dad?" i ask still curious

"no, not till a few years later" she says suddenly becoming very interested in the drink in front of her. i knew she was missing out a bit but i decided not to push it. iv had enough surprises for one night. i'm tired, i'm gonna go back to bed. i place my drink hot chocolate mug on the table before giving my mom a great big bear hug and kissing her cheek. "i love you mom" i say

"i love you to willow" with that i leave the room and go upstairs and instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

School the next few days is entertaining. pretty much the whole school knows me as 'the hot girl thats dating finn odair' I'm kindov sick of that title but i don't care i get looks from girls and guys a like but i just roll my eyes and brush them off. its finally friday and i have a pretty good schedule today; music, english, sport and then H.O.P (history of Panem). iv never heard of that class before in district 12, i guess il just find out what it is when i get there.

Its time for PE and i'm getting changed with Roxy, Vanessa and Ciara in the changing rooms with all the other girls. i'm just wearing a plane black tank top with some light purple booty shorts and running shoes, most people are wearing similar things. the tight tank top hugs my curves and shows off my cleavage a bit and the shorts hug my butt and make my legs look longer. i receive a few glared from the girls in the changing room but those stares are nothing compared to the ones i receive from the guys as i exit the changing room. every pare of male eyes in the room are on my boobs or my ass. honest to god i swear guys have no respect. even the sporting coach is looking me up and down. i cross my arms over my chest and glare at him before he looks away embarrassed and all the guys in the room burst into laughter and start patting finn on the back, i just roll my eyes.

were told to partner up with a guy and my eyes meet finns although i can see all the other guys in the room eying me. as I'm about to step over to finn a familiar figure steps in front of me.

"hey babe!" Zander says with a cocky grin. i roll my eyes and step tot he left at the same time he does "feel like being partners?" he asks

"thanks but il pass" i put on a obviously fake grin and at that moment finn walks by Zander and grabs my hand while glaring at Zander. Finn is hot when he's jealous. UH! willow stop thinking like that, your practically his sister!

"Hoffman" he says coldly

"Odair" he says in the same tone

"i see you got your eyes on my girl" finn says in a cold and angry tone

"i guess you could say that" he shrugs and winks at me

"well keep them to yourself and we wont have a problem" he says with a scowl

Zander chuckles "no we won't" he starts to walk away but turns around and speaks to me "see you around mellark" he says to me and i shrug it off. wait... how does he know my last name? i swear i never told anyone. its just finn that knows, i never told Vanessa or Ciara or Roxy. so how would Zander know? i told that girl Ruby at the beach...yeah must have been her that told him... i'm not convinced.

i am pulled out of my thoughts when the Sporting coach is telling everyone to grab a weapon and start training. i got to say when someone said sport in my district it meant running track or playing basket ball. not throwing knifes or shooting bows and arrows. iv never done this before but apparently my mom has. i grab the bow and arrow and finn grabs the trident, i wonder if he's any good.

he spends 5 minutes throwing his trident at random mannequins and targets and every time it hits them in the dead centre. perfect every time. i am really shocked when i look around the room to see that most people are pretty good at this stuff, iv never even done it before.

"finn iv never shot a bow in my life" i say looking at him and he chuckles

"dont worry you will be a natural, your mom was" he says and his faces seems to lose its colour for a second and he seems to panic about what he just said. at first I'm confused then i realise.

"have you seen my mom shoot" i ask curiously. uncle finnick and my mom said that she hasn't done it in years

"NO! i... um... my dad told me about how good she was" he says stuttering. i know he's lying but i'm not going to push it. not because i don't want to know, but because i cant be bothered fighting with finn today.

when we reach the archery station i seem to load my bow with ease. iv seen how they do this in movies a few times and i pull the bow back and aim it at the target. its weird how... natural it feels to be doing this. i slowly release my back hand and the arrow cuts through the air with ease. landing on the dead centre. Finnick began to clap and i am a bit stunned. the first arrow i ever shot lands on the dead centre of a target. i got to say finn was right. i am a natural.

* * *

Lunch was a bit weird today. Finn kept looking at me with a worried expression and everyone seemed to bit a bit quieter than usual.

"ok, spill the beens. your all looking at me as if you've seen a ghost." i ask all of them with raised eyebrows. no one said anything they just suddenly became very interested in the food in front of them. apart from Roxy.

"are you seriously not gonna tell her?" Roxy asks finn who shoots her a death glare. if looks could kill Roxy would be dead by now. i see Isaac nudge Roxy, obviously signalling for her to shut up.

"tell me what?" i ask and finn wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"nothing babe" he says before i shrug him off and look at him.

"finnick maxwell odair jr" this receives a few giggles and shocked expressions from people at the table. i think its now clear that only i know finns full name. "stop trying to distract me! tell me what your hiding from me!" i demand and he just shrugs and returns to his food. i shoot him the same glare that my mom shoots my dad when she's really mad at him. which i got to say is not often.

i was about to debate further but i was stopped by the bell. i got up and swung my bag over my shoulder not waiting for them and started heading to my next class. which it turns out all of them were in.

apparently for H.O.P. they combined the seniors and the juniors for this class because its something everyone needs to know about. if everyone really gave a damb then they would have taught it in 12. i slump into a dest in the middle of the room and finn and the others fill the desks around me, with the same worried expressions on their faces.

as the room fills up people look actually... excited... to be in this class. thats weird. but whats weirder is when the teacher comes in, she looks like one of those weird alien people that you see in movies. i think she's from the capitol.

"welcome everyone. to a new school year in your favourite class H.O.P.!" and everyone cheers except me who looks around a bit confused. "now for the first semester this year we will be studying everyones favourite hunger games of all time! the 3rd quarter quell or the 75th hunger games! where everyone in the games was already a victor, they had already won once and are now being forced to go back into the games again!" the whole class is in an uproar and i'm so confused. i look to finn and his eyes are basically bulging out of his head and he has gone ghostly pale.

i shake finns arm and he looks startled. "whats the hunger games?" i say and he looks like he's not willing to put a bullet through his brain.

"you will find out in a minute" he says and we turn our attention back to the front of the class where the teacher is now starting a video.

"now everyone knows this video! this was played before every hunger games at every reaping in every district to show them why they held the hunger games." she played a 30 second video that basically said children between 12-18 need to fight to the death with one lone victor and this was all because of some rebellion against the capitol. i am confused again. if this actually happened then why was i never told about it.

"finn, what is this?" i ask him

"its the hunger games, a male and female tribute was selected each year and forced to fight to the death just to show the capitols power over everyone." he stutters

"then why doesn't it happen anymore?" i ask curiously

"because of the mockingjay" he says and turns his attention back to the front. before i can ask anything else the teacher continues

"ok now that you've seen this, like every other year we will move onto the reaping's" she says before two people appear on the screen "cashmere and gloss, brother and sister from district 1, part of the career pack and they are very lethal" she says as i look at the large guy and similar looking, really pretty girl next to him. they receive a few cheers in the room, i can tell its going to be the better the person the more cheers they receive.

she then switches the video and it becomes to very frightening middle aged people. "brutus and Enobaria, district 2 careers, brutus volunteered and Enobaria had her teeth filed into fangs so she could rip peoples throats out." the teacher says casually and they get more cheers than district 1. i however am a bit appalled, that is disgusting and wrong.

"district 3 Wiress and Beetee, very clever tributes, Beetee electrocuted 6 people to win his games." they get a few claps but that was about it. i felt finn tense up beside me as district 4 came on and the whole room started cheering and patting finn on the back. i was confused until i looked at the screen.

i am starting at the screen and seeing finn... no wait... thats my uncle finnick! and i can see my aunt Annie crying in the corner of the screen. uncle finnick is hugging an old woman really tight. what the heck?! "Our very own Finnick Odair, father to finn odair! won his 65th hunger games with his trident and mags his mentor who was like a mother to him. she volunteered so that Annie could live" Finnick killed children, my uncle finnick is harmless he wouldn't lay a hand on anyone. finn grabs my hand "its ok willow. you'll understand it all by the end." he says and i focus back on the screen. they go through district 5 and 6 without me paying attention but the female tribute from 7 catches my eye.

"Johanna mason, a evil genius some may say, won her games by playing all innocent and when there were only a few left she killed all of them and won her games. and the male blight" she went on about some random stuff about the male tribute. Johanna my parents and finnick friend killed people too. do my parents have a habit of making friends with killers. what am i going to say to uncle finnick and aunt Annie when i get home?!

they continue through 8,9,10 and 11 and when it gets to 12 the whole class is standing on the desks and screaming and chanting! what is going on? i cant even see the screen to know who they are cheering for. when everyone sits down and i can finally see the screen i can feel finn tense beside me. i can believe what i'm seeing on the screen, who everyone was just cheering for...

mom...dad...Haymitch...


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, so. first of all i want to say a HUGE thank you for all of your reviews! i only posted this story 2 weeks ago and it was my first one and i already have 10 followers and 9 reviews! this is crazy. i'm so happy with this. i am super busy right now with exams and stuff so unfortunately this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. i really enjoyed writing this and i will either have another one up tomorrow or if i finish some studying tonight i could have one up in a few hours. thanks so much for your continuous support and i hope you enjoy the chapter! xx**

* * *

I sat there. frozen. i could feel something shaking me but i wasn't responding. i couldn't. i feel paralysed, like i cant move from this spot. this cant be happening, my parents cant be... and haymitch wouldn't... they... killed people.

i felt dizzy and faint as i got up from my chair and sprinted out of the room with finn close behind me. i didn't get very far before everything went blurry and i hit my head on the hard ground, and blacked out.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

i heard a faint beeping in the background as i woke up in an unfamiliar setting. i wouldn't open my eyes yet because i heard faint whispers that i could only just make out as my parents.

"i knew it! peeta i knew this would happen" my mother screeched

"katniss, we need to calm down. she was bound to find out eventually" my fathers calm and soothing voice didn't seem to help my mom, thats a first.

"we killed people peeta!" my mother screamed, it made me flinch at the words. im terrified to open my eyes and face the people that I've known my whole life, who have protected me and taken care of me. im scared of my own parents. "she is going to judge us. she's never going to understand and i can't explain to her why i did it! she never going to look at us the same again!" my mother continued and i could hear he choke on her words i could tell she was crying

"we will get through this! willow is our daughter, she would never look at us differently. were her parents" my father calms my mom.

i decide that this is probably the best time to open my eyes, slowly and reluctantly i am greeted with bright lights and a white room. i look around beginning to panic a little and then i spot my parents at the foot of the bed i'm in. without even thinking i flinch back and grab my legs to my chest in a protective position.

the hurt on my dads face, my sweet and innocent dad who i believed would never hurt a fly and always had a happy smile on, now had eyes that were filled with hurt and i could see he was on the verge of tears. at this sight i instantly let go of my grip and sat at the end of the bed.

"willow..." my dad began stepping forward with a hand held out. i instantly flinch back again

"we would never hurt you. you know that right?" my dad continues with eyes full of tears.

"where... where am i" a doctor then walks in

"your in the hospital sweetie. you had a minor concision and have been out for a few hours. you had a nasty fall in your school and a friend of yours drove you here and called your parents" the doctor says looking at me

"i... wheres finn?" i ask quietly. now that i know that everyone i thought was my family and friends are now killers he's the only one i know i can trust.

"i will go and get him." my dad reluctantly steps out of the room, but my mom stays and looks at me.

"why... why didn't you, tell me?" i ask looking at her warily

"it was too hard willow. i never wanted you to know about the horrors that your father, and haymitch, and finnick and everyone else had to go through just to be here today. its too hard to talk about." she fades off looking at the floor and i can see tears running down her cheeks. its not often i see my parents cry and because it was because of me i feel guilty. but its their fault for not telling me.

finn walks into the room and sees my mom crying and she quickly gets up and leaves. leaving just me and finn. i instantly burst into tears and he rushes over and wraps his arms around me tightly and i cry into his chest.

"ssshhh... its ok." he tells me

"no its not! my parents are..." i couldn't say it. it was to hard for my mind to make sense of

"no willow... they're not. neither are my parents. or haymitch or Johanna. none of them are. they were all forced into it. they couldn't help it. there was nothing they would do about it, its not their fault. they had to will..." he says

"they could have not. they could have just stood aside and watched instead of participating" i say through the tears

"if they did that the president would have killed everyone they loved. like he did to haymitch..." he says silent

"wait... what?" i ask confused "haymitch has us" i say

"but when haymitch competed in his games he cheated... sortov... and then president snow punished him by killing his entire family"

i was confused, angry, guilty, sad and just all round a mess right now. i didn't know what to think.

"why don't they exist anymore?" i asks not sure i want to know the answer

i could feel finn chuckle slightly. how could he find this funny?!"your mom had a lot to do with that" he says and this just gets me even more confused. before i could ask him what he meant the door swings open to reveal a very concerned looking and very drunk haymitch.

after what finn told me. i don't flinch

"hey kido" he says stumbling towards me and sitting on the chair beside my bed "so i heard you got the breaking news!" he says with a low laugh that turned into a cough as he took another swig from the flask that he had in his pocket

"your not allowed to drink in here" finn scolds him, next to me

"tell that to someone who cares pretty boy" haymitch says bluntly. at least i know he hasn't changed

"look sweetheart. your mom told me what happened. you don't know a hell of a lot about this situation and trust me when i say that this is harder on your parents than it is on you" he says eyeing me down

"i highly doubt that. i just found out my parents are murderers and you say its harder on them" i yell at haymitch

"right thats enough! i don't want to hear this crap!" haymitch has never yelled at me like that before. now i feel bad.

he gets up and walks over to the TV at the corner of the room and presses a few buttons before a setting pops up on the screen that looks oddly familiar.

i watch as a woman dressed like a clown with a really big wig on steps onto the stage and begins to speak

"welcome, welcome, welcome happy hunger games and may the odds be ever on your favour!" she says proudly and then she plays the video that i saw in class this morning before any of this happened. this is followed by her walking over to a bowl and pulling out a slim piece of paper and walking back to the microphone.

she quickly unravels it and speaks as clear as day into the microphone with a capitol accent

"Primrose Everdeen" she exclaims and my heart skips a beat that was my auntie prim's name, but she's dead now. i watch as a scared little girl who looks almost exactly like me walk down an isle with everyones eyes on her. is this how my aunt prim died?

apparently not because i see a very worn down, poor looking girl with brown hair and fiery grey eyes screaming and fighting off men to try and get to the girl

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" she screams and the little girl runs to hug her but is soon dragged away by a tall boy screaming.

the girl is taken up to the stage where she is asked her name

"katniss everdeen" she replies coldly. that girl standing on that stage is my mom? she looks so different. i am stunned and haymitch looks at me

"your mom never wanted this" he said and turns his attention back to the screen where the woman grabs a name from the bowl and goes back and screams into the mic again

"peeta mellark" she says proudly

dad? i watch a regular size boy with dirty blonde hair walk up to the front stunned. he looks into the camera with his bright blue eyes. yup, thats my dad.

haymitch quickly turns off the tv and turns back to me. i am stunned i feel scared but not because i'm not scared of my parents anymore but because I'm scared for them. they both obviously made it out alive... but how?

"how did they both get out haymitch?" i ask with pleading eyes

"watch the games and you'll find out on your own" he says and leaves the room. even though i am wearing the most hideous thing iv seen in my entire life i quickly get up and go after him. when i get to the waiting area i see my parents with their head in their hands and finnick and Annie sitting with river and Johanna.

i rush over to my parents and they just manage to stand up before i am jumping into their arms and giving them the biggest hug iv given them since i was 6. they are hesitant but warp their arms around me confused either way.

"im sorry i judged you!" i scream through my tears "your my parents and i would never think of you as bad people" i cry

"its ok willow" my dad comforts

"We love you" my mom says through her tears

"I love you too"

* * *

the doctors wanted to keep me over night for observation. which was very, very boring. i told my parents i would be fine and they understood that i needed a bit of space after what had happened today. i decided that it probably was a good idea to watch the hunger games that my parents were in, but i couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me not to.

i think its because i was scared that i would see them differently. i wouldn't want to look at my parents in any other way, but i'm frightened that i will have to see the pain and fear in my dads eyes again if i end up being scared or think differently about them.

all night i tossed and turned debating with myself weather to watch them or not while also trying to ignore my throbbing headache so to kill time i decided to list the pros and cons of watching the games

pros- my curiosity would stop nagging me

i would understand how both my parents got out

i would be able to understand my parents better

i wouldn't feel left in the dark

and the list goes on and on

cons- im scared that my persecutive of my parents might change...

after that the decision to most people may seem obvious but for me that 1 con outnumbered all of the pros put together.

"suck it up willow" i say to myself in the dark "just watch the damb hunger games. your never gonna know anything unless you do" and with that i pluck up my courage and stumble over to the tv at 2:30 in the morning. because its so dark iv hit my leg on like 10 things on the 4 steps to the tv and i simply insert the dvd haymitch left for me and it begins...

* * *

i spend the resst of the night and most of the morning watching the 74th hunger games. i skipped most of it, i really only watched the parts that my parents were in. its now 11am and my parents said they would be here around noon.

my mom just took out the poison berries that she took form the red headed girl earlier and is giving them to my dad. i feel panic and fear inside me and i dont even know why, its obvious that they didnt die.

"one" my dad says playing with the tip of my moms braid

"two" my mom sayslooking directly into the camera

"three" they both start to pull the berries to their lips and i start to panic before a voice booms

"stop! stop! ladies and gentleman may i present the winners of the 74th hunger games" and the screen goes black.

"wow" i mumble to myself, i was wrong. i dont feel scared, or panicked, or anxious. i only feel sorrow for what my parents had to go through.

i will admit i cringed and felt bad whenever my mom or dad threw a spear or shot an arrow at someone, but i just reminded myself that they had to, to save their family.

after that i watch a shot interview with a man with blue hair that i saw at the start. i like him he's got character.

the interview was basically a preview of the games, with my parents in the cave, that was a bit weird and awkward to watch. with my mom finding him by the lake and the berries at the end along with some other bits about the little girl rue. i felt bad for her, she seemed really sweet and it was obvious that my mom really cared about her.

As if right on cue my parents walked through the door as Caesar shouted

"ladies and gentleman the star cross lovers, and this years victors of the 74th annual hunger games" my parents stared at the screen wide eyes then back at me.

"did you watch our whole games?" my mom asks quietly looking at the ground

"yes" i say silently and my dad comes and sits next to me

"you know everything we did in there... we had no other choice..." he said holding me

"i know... and I'm glad you did... otherwise i wouldn't be here" i scoff

my mom chuckles "no willow, why your here is an entirely different story all together" she says joining my dad and i on the bed

"whats the story?" i ask curiously sounding like a little girl watching a bed time story

"the story of the mockingjay my dad says looking at my mom as if i wasn't even there.

finn had mentioned the mocking, was it a person? or a thing? i don't know and to be honest i'm too tired to care. i felt my dad slowly loosen his grip on me and leave before i could protest i was in a deep sleep where i dreamt about the hunger games.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed make sure you review and follow- more reviews= another chapter tonight or tomorrow! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for taking awhile to update iv just been super busy. first i want to say that the reviews iv been getting have been crazy! absolutely amazing feed back thank you so much. some have said i should write another story but for right now i'm just going to really focus on this one and then maybe in a few weeks i will post a different story. i have loads of different stories on stand by so just let me know what you would like. some language is used in this chapter. so anyway i really hope you enjoy this chapter. make sure you follow, favourite and review. thanks so much again! xx**

* * *

**Time lapse to a few months later**

I'm now used to the attention i get from people around school. i feel like the new toy that everyone wants to play with, finn is used to it, he's had to deal with it his whole life. i on the other hand only just learned about my parents past and about the games and everything. i was briefly told about the rebellion and i get the just that my mom was the mockingjay, the capitol kidnapped my dad, they got him back and my parents lived happily ever after. blah, blah, blah.

its a not so perfect love story.

then a few months later they did stuff that i'm not willing to think about then _pop!_ i was born.

i am sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria picking away at some disgusting food on my plate.

"so how about it?" Finn asks looking around the group. were still pretending were dating, and people are starting to back off especially when they found out i was a victors kid. they're all probably terrified that i would put a arrow in their head. i find it quite funny

"about what?" i look at him confused, i guess i zoned out for a minute

they all chuckle "you would think when a boyfriend asks his girl to say over she would at least notice" emmett laughs

"yeah, she was probably to busy thinking about yours truly" tyler gestures to him self and wiggles his eyebrows at me i just roll my eyes while everyone laughs

"in your dreams" i pointing my fork at him and everyone raises their hands in defence and leans back

"wo! quick everyone run, she's got a weapon!" emmett screams and everyone laughs

"sure finn, id love to come!" i say and peck him on the cheek

"cool, do you guys want to come to?" finn asks everyone at the table. we get a lot of, _sure's_ and _why nots _

"as long as you guys don't do anything gross with us around were good" Roxy smirks and everyone laughs, trust Roxy to make the situation awkward

the bell went and everyone headed to their next class. mine just so happened to be sport with pretty much everyone else.

* * *

I walk into the hall and receive the usual desirable glares from the guys and evil glares from the girls which, as always, i just roll my eyes to.

"ok, just do the usual while i play flappy birds" our sport teacher says and i quickly make my way over to a bow. iv gotten surprisingly good at my bow. i hit the centre almost every time. I'm pulling back my arm and just as I'm about to release i feel someone blow on the back of my neck causing me to flinch and miss the target.

i turn around with a angry scowl on my face to see its, the one, the only, biggest pain in the ass, Zander.

"what do you want?" i say

"you" he says simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "i like a girl who's got... character" he says seductively and i just roll my eyes and continue to shoot "what is it gorgeous?" he asks stepping closer behind me "scared you want me to" he puts his hands on my hips and iv decided that thats the last straw

i kick him in the balls from behind which causes him to crouch over in pain and when he regains his posture he looks really angry, murderous even

"why you little bit-" he gets cut off by me aiming an arrow at him head, which causes him to raise his hands in defence and step back shell shocked

"sorry, what was that you were saying?" i ask with a mischievous grin on my face. i can see iv caused a small crowd to surround us and i try to ignore them

"what the hell do you think your doing?" Zander asks stepping forward again but quickly stopping as i release the arrow which skids just by his ear and no more.

i load another and i'm about to release it when i feel someones hands slip carefully around my waist, i recognise that strong touch anywhere.

"calm down will, i know he ticked you off but calm down. lower the bow" finn whispers sweetly in my ear and i take a huge sigh and lower the bow as he said. Zander gulps and is about to approach finn and i but a voice comes out of nowhere

"MELLARK. principles office now!" the sporting teacher yells at me. i huff and throw the bow on the ground and turn around to face finn.

"il see you at lunch" i say before pushing through the crowd and going to the principles office

* * *

i knock on the door to the principles office and wait till i hear someone call me in

"ah, miss mellark. please come in" a short man with a moustache says and i walk in and sit down

"you do know why you are here don't you miss mellark?" he asks me

"he started it!" i half yell

"thats why your here miss mellark to understand both sides of the story" he explains and i scowl. this is not my fault

"he was violating my personal space and so i got mad and shot and arrow beside his head. i knew it wouldn't hit him" i ask and cross my arms over my chest

"miss mellark. you know that the school had a zero tolerance policy toward violence or abuse of weapons in the sport area. this should ground you to be expelled from the school" he explains and i go wide eyed

expelled! i cant get expelled! what would my parents say? especially because of the reason for it

"but because of your motives for doing this. and because he did break school policy as well by violating your personal space without permission, I'm only going to suspend you for 2 weeks" he says and I'm so mad because he isn't getting punished and its all his fault

"why isn't he getting suspended?! its his fault!" i scream

"he will get 3 saturday detentions but other than that, he will get no further punishments" he explains

"this is bull sh-" i'm about to scream but he cuts me off

"miss mellark don't give me another reason to give you further punishments" he says calmly "you are now dismissed. you can call your parents to come and get you" he says and i storm out to find the hall full of people staring at me. obviously the whole school would know by now. word travels fast apparently

"hey we heard. what the hell happened?" Vanessa runs towards me

"that dick just got me suspended!" i half scream as i hug her

"oh my god your kidding" she screams angrily.

Roxy and Vanessa are the ones iv grown closest to, Ciara seems to have something against me but i'm not sure what. we walk back to my locker to get my stuff and find everyone is already there. when they see me they all run up and i am flooded with questions immediately. i just walk past them all and hug finn

"hey what happened?" he asks soothingly

"Zander got me suspended!" i shout

they all look at me quizingly

"I'm going to murder him!" finn says sharply

"not if i beat you to it" i says joking

"ok before the two of you go all hunger games on Zander lets get one thing strait..." emmett starts with a serious expression "you actually shot an arrow at his head?!" he finishes grinning from ear to ear "thats bloody awesome!" he exclaims and everyone laughs

"what can i say" i begin "i don't tolerate douche bags hitting on me" i say and everyone laughs "apart from this one" i finish motioning to finn, and everyone bursts into further laughter apart from finn who scowls at me then wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my hair

"il drive you home" finn says and takes my hand in one of his

"good. i cant face my parent alone" i says smirking

"don't worry, Johanna is there so if they get frustrated then her axe will take them out" he jokes and everyone laughs

"or haymitch can launch a bottle at them" i say and everyone laughs louder

"were still on for tomorrow right?" i ask and finn nods.

"all of you just come over to mine any time after 1pm. ok?" he says and everyone waves bye to us as we leave the school grounds

* * *

we were half way home and finn and i hadn't said much, he could obviously tell i was nervous =, its not that hard to tell my lags are shaking and I'm biting my nails.

"its gonna be ok" he try's to calm me

"they're gonna scream at me. they will be so disappointed, not because i'm suspended, but because of why i'm suspended." i wail sadly. i'm so scared at how they're going to react. my dad i can already tell will be so sad that i would act violently towards someone like that but my mom will just be raged and really disappointed. i probably wont even get to go to finns tomorrow.

"hey lets do something to take your mind off it" he says casually turning his eyes back to the road

"like what?" i ask curiously

"how about... eye spy" he says

i laugh "are you serious? i haven't played that since i was 5" i giggle and he smirks

"yes i'm serious! you go first" he says and i think

"Ok... eye spy with my little eye something beginning with P" i say and smirk

there is a pause for a few seconds while he thinks

"plant?" i shake my head "nope"

"um... park?" i shake my head again "nope"

"how about..." he shakes his head "i give up! what was it?"

"i cant tell you. thats the whole point in eye spy" i say and chuckle

"fine then! my turn" he exclaims and looks around

"eye spy with my little eye something beginning with B" he says and smirks turning his attention back to the road

"um... bank?" he smirks again "no"

"bakery?" he grins and looks at me "no"

"what are you up to Odair?" i ask curiously

"do you give up?" he says ignoring my question

"yes... tell me what it is" i demand

"and why would i do that. you never told me" he says grinning

"because... just tell em" i demand again

"fine... B stands for beautiful" i says with a cocky grin staring me right in the eye. i felt myself blush and looking down on my lap, god, i really like him. but i cant tell him, that would ruin our friendship. especially if we break up. i sneak a glance up at him, his bronze hair is blowing back out of his face from the open window of the car. you can see his gorgeous sea green eyes shining in the sun light and his cocky smirk. he caught me staring and his smirk grows into a big grin and i turn my attention back to my lap the whole way home.

we pulled into the small drive of my parents house and we get out. finn takes my hand and causes me to blush again

"time to face the music" i say and open the door carefully.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" my mom screams at me in rage as my dad stands next to her glaring at me looking disappointed just like i thought he would

"how on earth did you get suspended willow?" my dad says

"i...um..." i couldn't face the look my dad would give me when i told him

"willow?" my dad says

"it wasn't my fault i swear!" i shout loudly "he was being an ass hole so he got what he deserved!" i scream again angrily and the words come out of my mouth before i could control what i was actually saying

"LANGUAGE WILLOW!" my mom says "and what exactly did you do to get you suspended?" she glares and my dad is still looking disappointed

"i kindov... sortov... shot and arrow at someones head"i say just loud enough for them to hear me

"YOU WHAT?!" my parents, uncle finn, and haymitch all scream in unison

there was a silence that filled the air before i was thrown questions and everyone was yelling at me

"how could you?!" "we raised you better than this!" "what were you thinking?!"

i was sick of it already

"STOP!" i shout and everyone glares daggers at me "i didn't mean to do it. the guy invaded my space and then i kicked him in the balls then he almost called me a bi-...not nice word... then he got me mad so i shot an arrow next to his head! i never even touched him!" i screech and everyone softens their gaze apart from my mom

"i never expected this... not from you" she says silently with a tear trickling down her cheek.

suddenly i felt do bad and i regretted what i did to Zander, i just wish i could undo it because of the pain and disappointment and upset on my moms face right now

"i... I'm sorry" i apologise with a tear running down my cheek, its not often that i cry.

"just, go to your room, we will discuss this later." my dad says before he and my mom leave the room looking sad and disappointed.

i turned to hug finn and he told me that everything was going to be ok before leaving and i went up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day was as fun as watching paint dry. i knew i shouldn't even attempt to ask my parents if i could go to finn's because i already knew the answer would turn into some boring lecture that lasted until december! which i wasn't in the mood for.

i am absolutely starving. i never got dinner yesterday and i haven't had lunch or breakfast today, i decided to sneak downstairs when no one was home to see what i could find. at least thats what i thought.

i had just tip toed down the stairs when it sounded like the house was empty, i walk into the kitchen to see the only person that wasn't giving me judgemental eyes yesterday. Johanna and not far behind her haymitch, both with a bottle of some type of alcohol in their hands.

"morning, or should i say afternoon kido" haymitch says raising his glass towards me

"hi" is all i say before i open the fridge

"dont go giving me the cold shoulder. i knew that something like this would have happened the second you discovered a weapon, you do have your mothers temper after all" haymitch smirks and Johanna laughs

"this isn't a joke haymitch!" i half yell at him and Johanna "my moms upset and my dads disappointed. i just want to undo it" i complain

"i know you do kid but the last thing you want to do right now is go crying to them and telling them your sorry"

"and how would you know?" i ask sarcastically

"because i have known your parents since they were 16 years old and your mother had the same temper and stress you do. so give them some space" he says calmly

"fine. but i cant hide in my room all day and all night for 2 weeks!" i moan

"go stay at pretty boys or something" haymitch says cooly taking another swig of whatever is in the bottle

"i cant stay at finns for 2 weeks. my parents would kill me" i say

"well when your uncle finnick nominated the idea yesterday they were all for it" haymitch says smirking "something about. _'finn will be a good influence on willow, at least he's never got suspended for using a weapon against someone'_ or something like that" haymitch says laughing and taking another drink as i roll my eyes

"little do your parents know is that finn has threatened people with that trident of his god knows how many times. people are just never around to see it" Johanna says laughing again

"actually, i like this idea. tell my parents i will be staying at finns for 2 weeks" i shout as i leave the room and run up the stairs excitedly to pack my things.

* * *

i slowly trudge down the stairs with a thud every time the suite case hits one of the steps, and make my way out of the house saying goodbye to haymitch and Johanna.

i walk over to finns and open the door not bothering to knock.

Roxy, Vanessa, Ciara, Leo, Emmett, Tyler, Isaac and finn are all staring at me

"finally!" emmett exclaims getting up "now that little miss 'i got suspended for shooting an arrow at someones head' is here we can really start the party" he says and everyone laughs and finn comes over and pecks me on the cheek.

"whats in the suite case?" he asks picking it up

"your dad said i could stay here until my suspension is done and until everything blows over at home" i say happily and finn picks me up and spins me around in the air as i laugh

"finn put me down!" i squeal and everyone laughs

"i don't know what you guys will get up to now that she is staying here!" tyler says smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at us and i just roll my eyes.

"ok enough about finn and willows love life. i really don't want to think about this. I'm going to end up with nightmares tonight!" Roxy spits at everyone and finn chuckles

"fine… now that the life of the party has arrived lets play truth or dare!" tyler says eyeing me

"sounds goos to me" i say casually and shrug. something tells me that this game os truth or dare is going to escalate really, really quickly. i just hope i don't end up naked on someones lap like last time...

* * *

**thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it remember reviews means another chapter soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! they were great. this chapter is once again but as i said it is exam time so i am really busy. i hope you enjoy it and remember the more reviews and follows i get the more i post so keep them coming. in this chapter things really start to kick off with willow and finn so hope you like that! ;) xx**

* * *

we have been playing truth or dare for about 10 minuets now, i got to say this is the worst game of truth or dare ever. everyone keeps picking truth and we've ran out of questions that aren't creepy or dirty.

"i have an idea!" i exclaim and everyone turns their attention to me excitedly "how about we don't play the kids version of truth or dare, or maybe just dare" i say and everyone laughs

"i told you she was the life of the party!" tyler exclaims and everyone chuckles again

"ok fine i like this idea" Roxy says with confidence

"guys i'm not sure this is a god idea. when i first saw willow this year she was stripping and about to sit on someones lap, and that was the start of the game!" finn says warily and everyone bursts into laughter

"now that is something i would love to see!" emmett exclaims wiggling his eyebrows at me

we spin the bottle and its like karma hates me, of course it lands on me

"truth... or dare?!" emmett asks in an illusive tone and i just roll my eyes

"dare, truth is for chickens" i say and Vanessa and Ciara blush. they never pick dare

"i dare you to... ah i got it!" he exclaims jumping up and down like a little girl

"i dare you to strip tease down to your undies for all of us!" he exclaims and all of the guys burst into laughter and are cheering and clapping their hands. i just roll my eyes

"iv done worse" i say casually and get up and walk over to the docking station where i plug in my phone and put on some up beat music

i strut to the centre of the room and stand next to one of the beams in finns house. i start circling my hips and grinding against the pole while running my hands over my body and through my hair. in pretty sure all of the guys, leo included, have their eyes about popping out of their sculls. even Roxy seems to be enjoying this a little too much. i slowly and swiftly undo the button on my jean shorts and slip them down slowly revealing my lace black underwear underneath. i slowly life the crop top over my hear and reveal my matching bra. i continue to do my sexy dance against the pole and Vanessa and Ciara are both blushing and Roxy is holding in laughter. the guys on the other hand are completely visible. their eyes are bulging out of their heads their tongues are handing out of their mouths and I'm not even going to mention whats going on, on their lower half.

when the song ends i stand there in nothing but my under wear with my arms over my cheat staring at them cockily.

"boys, control yourself" i say sarcastically and they are all staring at my chest and blushing. "eyes up here" i point to my eyes which makes them blush even more i just laugh and slip back on my clothes

"well, when you get a dare you don't hold back!" emmett says

"finn dude, can i borrow her sometime!?" tyler says and everyone laughs even though we all know that he is serious

after this we spin the bottle again and it lands on Vanessa

"truth or dare?" i ask her

"um... dare" she says quietly, obviously thrown by me saying only chickens pick dares earlier

"i dare you to call Zander and tell him that you think he is soooooo sexy and that you would do anything to get him into bed!" i exclaim, i know its not my best dare but i went easy on her because she is a bit of a chicken

everyone laughs and stares at her intently and she gets up nervously and goes over to finns phone and dials in his number and puts it on speaker phone.

"hello?"

"um hey Zander... its uh... Vanessa" she says shyly

"um... hi" he says questioningly

"i uh... just wanted to say that... you are really sexy and i want to get in bed with you" she says the last part really fast before hanging up the phone and dropping it like its fire

we all burst out laughing and she continues to blush and slumps back down in her previous place before spinning the bottle

i lands on leo

"truth or dare?" she asks him

"um... dare" he says quietly as usual

"i dare you to... kiss the girl you like most in the room" she says blushing slightly and raising her eyebrows at him. leo suddenly blushes, bright, bright red and we all stare at him as he gets up and slowly walks over to where most of us girls are sitting.

at first i think he is going to walk up to Ciara but i am mistaken.

he walks straight up to me and puts both hands on either side of my face and leans down planting a short but passionate peck on my lips.

well this is awkward...

everyone is silent before emmett breaks the silence with loud and slow claps

"nice one bro! i didn't think you had the balls to do it!" he exclaims and leo blushes even more, and so do i.

i look at finn, he looks like he is about to snap leo's neck so i scooch over a bit and take his hand to show him that i don't think of leo in that way but i can tell finn is still mad at him. wait... why is finn mad. were not even together.

i don't have time to be confused before leo spins the bottle and it lands on Ciara

"truth or dare?" he says quietly keeping his attention focused on the ground below him

"um, truth" she says

"have you even fantasised about someone in this room... if yes who?" he says. i got to say this is a alright question for a shy guy that doesn't say much

"yes..." she says cautiously and looks my way "about finn" she says and i instantly glare at her feeling anger well up inside me

once again there is an awkward silence as i stare at her while she stares at finn and finn stares at me

it is broken by finn leaning over and whispering in my ear

"don't listen to her. i only have feelings for you" he says and i freeze. did he just say he has feelings for me? no. he cant. thats impossible.

i don't know what came over me in that moment but i just felt the sudden urge to kiss him, i know i shouldn't feel the same way but i do. and i need to shoe him that.

i lean forward and out faces are only millimetres apart and i quickly close the gap locking our lips together. he is hesitant at first but soon enough he is kissing me back. his lips are soft but at the same time needy and desperate. like he's been waiting forever to do this. subcontiously i move closer and i am not straddling his hips without disconnecting our lips and he slowly and swiftly glides his tongue along my bottom lip. i immediately accept and allow his tongue to enter my mouth and our tongues dance together fighting for dominance. i don't have a clue how long this goes on for as he pulls me closer fiddling with the waist band of my shorts before someone breaks the silence.

"well this is not how i pictured this night to go" tyler says and i freeze

shit!

how could i forget that they were all there. tonight is just full of awkward moments

i quickly slide off of finns lap and i can see all the guys are looking at me with lust and desire. i bet they would all love to be in finns shoes right now and Ciara is looking at me like she wants to kill me.

i can feel myself blush and i drop my gaze to the ground not looking anyone in the eye. especially not finn

i feel everyone in the room chuckle especially finn, they are all laughing at my embarrassment. finn moves closer and puts an arm around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. i got to say i could get used to this! he lightly pecks me on the forehead, then both cheeks, then the tip of my nose before putting a light but passionate kiss on my lips which makes me smile.

i could get used to this!

* * *

**More reviews means another chapter soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry i haven't posted in a week. iv been super busy with my exams but they are almost finished so i will have time to post more! yay! this isn't the best chapter because i just wanted to get something up and this chapter is going to help with the flow into the next one which is going to be important so stay tuned for that. iv also been working on a new story which i will probably be uploading soon if i think it is good enough. anyway i really hope you enjoy it! review and follow for more chapters soon! xx**

* * *

4 weeks later

Everyone went home earlier today and now its just finn and i until his dad comes back from the training centre.

i decide its probably a good idea to call my friends back in 12, its been ages since i spoke to them

i dial Alexa's number and press call.

it only rings once before she picks up

"OMG! took you long enough!" she exclaims screaming through the phone

"hi to you too Alexa" i reply

"what do you expect. you haven't called me in a month. i was worried" she sighs "so how is everything in district 4?" she asks

"really great actually" i say casually then there is a silence

"well... tell me more" she says anticipating

"um..." i say and walk out of the room and shut the door so finn cant hear me

"finn and i kissed" i say and she screams. i can hear other people in the background screaming too. i can tell i am no speaker

"OMG TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she yells

"well. i would call it more than a kiss... we kindov almost were naked before we were so rudely interrupted by everyone else" i say bluntly sounding irritated

"so are you guys like a thing?" ashley asks, yup i'm on speaker

"i don't know. i really, really like him. and he's super hot and i don't know" i say and finn peaks his head round the door

"you talking about me gorgeous?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows and i blush hearing everyone scream over the phone

"no" i lie, but not very convincingly

"yeah... right" he says sarcastically as he walks over to me sits down and pulls me onto his lap. giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, which makes me blush again

"I TOLD YOU!" i hears sophia shout "i knew it would happen, you owe me 10 bucks" she says

"wait a sec you guys were making bets on me?!" i ask

"it was a bet on when you and lover boy would end up together" sophia says

"were not together" i say to them over the phone

"who said?" finn asks and all the girls scream "apparently we've been together for a good couple of months now"

"that was for school. it wasn't real" i say rolling my eyes

"how about we make it real?" he asks teasingly but i can see the hope in his eyes

i answer by kissing him, and not a soft gentle kiss, this kiss is desperate and passionate. he immediately responds and slides his tongue into my mouth. we do this for a few minuets and the girls can obviously hear us because they are screaming their heads off. i pull away out of breath

"i will call you guys back later" i say panting

"don't do anything i wouldn't" i hear Alexa yell before i hang up the phone and turn back to finn who is beaming.

* * *

i skip down the stairs on friday morning to get breakfast only to find that my uncle finnick, aunt annie, johanna, haymitch and finn are all in our living room along with my family and brother.

"morning gorgeous" uncle finnick says while grinning at me i just roll my eyes

"dad, seriously keep your eyes on your girl and i will keep my eyes on mine" finn says coming over and pecking me lightly on the lips.

"wait a sec..." my mom says looking between us "you to are...together?" she asks raising her eyebrows and finn and i laugh while my dad now looks like he is ready to punch finn in the face.

"i don't like it!" my dad says glaring at finn

"peeta" my mom says soothingly

"don't you._ peeta_. me. your too young to have a boyfriend and finn is far too old for you!" my dad says obviously being way to overprotective of his little girl.

"peeta we fell in love at her age. just leave them be" my mom persuades

"yeah dad, i'm almost 16 and finn i only a little over a year older than me" i moan and he keeps his eyes on finn

"I'm warning you kid, if you do anything and i mean anything to break my little girls heart. i will take that trident of yours and shove it so far up your-" my dad gets cut off from his threat by my mom throwing a glare his way

"peeta, leave the poor boy alone!" she says and for once i am so glad that my mom was here to step in because now my dad is silent

there was a minute of awkward silence before i spoke up

"what is everyone doing here anyway?" i ask curiously

"what are we not welcome?" haymitch asks rhetorically "you to want some time to alone to go make out in the bedroom?" he asks again chuckling and taking a swig of his drink. most people burst out laughing but my dad looks like he is about to explode.

i snuggle my face into finns chest to try and hide the blush that is creeping onto my face, i'm so embarrassed.

"sweetheart, were going on a little... trip" haymitch says and everyone eyes him

"what kindov trip?" i ask "we just got here a couple of months ago"

"yeah but we are required to all go to the capitol and pay a small visit to a few old friends" haymitch mumbles only enough for me to catch

"what?!" i screech "the capitol?"

"yes willow the capitol" my mom says

"why?"

"because your dad, haymitch, finnick, Annie, Johanna and even you two are requested by the president himself and we cant turn that down" my mom explains calmly

"but why?" i ask again

"we haven't made an appearance in the capitol for at least 5 years. people are going to start to get suspicious of where all of us are. there really are not many victors left" uncle finnick explains to me and i shrug

"i wont have to do anything right?" i ask hopefully

"um..." mom says then there is a silence

"you may have to attend a sort interview with an old friend." my dad says and i put on the most angry expression i can manage

"no!" i say. i hate being on camera, i feel self conscious

"sweetie, you don't have a choice" aunt Annie explains softly to me

'fine! but i'm not going to be happy about it" i say before i turn around and storm back up to my room. i have suddenly lost my appetite

* * *

"So..." finn starts as we sit at the table at lunch picking away at our food. there has been a really awkward silence since we sat down, all of our friends know something is up.

"ok... spill the guts!" Roxy exclaims breaking the ice

"ok so, don't be mad, but i am going to be gone for a while" finn explains cautiously

"what?!" they all yell simultaneously

"we have to go on a little trip to the capitol... again" finn says

wait a second, he's been there before? i never knew

"not again finn! really? tell us that you wont be gone 4 months like last time?" Ciara says angrily. i really don't like her

"um, we wont be gone 4 months this time. only 2" he explains shuffling closer to me

"ugh!" emmett says slamming his hand on the table

"were sorry, but there is nothing we can do about it" he says wrapping an arm around my waist

"wait! your going too!?" they question

"yup" is all i say before the bell goes and i make my way to the last class, history of panem.

* * *

"welcome class" the teacher begins and im now ready to fall asleep.

"ok today were going to do something a little different" she continues "your going to choose a victor, alive or dead. and do a presentation on them and their games" she says and i instantly think about my parents

"you may work in pairs if you want" she continues "ok off you go" she says and i instantly rest my head on the desk because i know that if i do my parents then i can just leave it to the last minute and get my parents to do most of the work and still get an easy -A

"oh and one last rule. you can not do a victor that you know, that would be too easy" she looks from me to finn then back to me and we both let out an aggravated sigh. so much for that easy -A

"finn-" i whisper to him across the room "finn!"

"yeah" he replies

"can we meet a victor in the capitol that i could do one on?" i ask because i really want that easy -A

"um... i know!" i exclaims

"well... don't leave me hanging" i say

"you should do gloss" he smirks

"wait. isn't that the dick from district 1 that tried to kill our parents in the quell?" i ask surprised

"yup" is all he says before focusing back on the desk "and I'm sure his son would LOVE to meet you" he says winking at me

who the hell is Gloss' son?

* * *

"Right lets go" haymitch exclaims as we board the train

i feel a strange sense of de ja vu

the capitol here we come!

* * *

**Reviews means more chapters soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, so my exams are finally finished so i will be updating a lot more! yay! this chapter is short but you get introduced to the next major character! let me know if you like him, hate him? give me ideas and i will try and use as many as possible i already have a few in mind! please review and let me know what you think! xx**

* * *

WOW! wow, is the only word that comes to mind. we are just pulling into the capitol train station and i am instantly blown away by the sheer size of the place! it's huge.

"remember when we get off, there will be a huge crowd. smile and wave. got it?" haymitch explains and i roll my eyes and nod my head. we are about to exit the train and i can already hear screaming and howling from the outside. a peacekeeper opens the door and haymitch and Johanna get a round of applause. then uncle finnick, aunt Annie and finn walk out and they get a huge uproar of cheers. my mom, dad, river and I walk out all smiling and waving and the crowd goes nuts!

they are all screaming, jumping up and down, and a few are fainting. these people look ridiculous, they are wearing brightly coloured costumes and clown make up. did halloween come early this year? we are escorted by 10 peace keepers surrounding us to a large building that looks 50 floors high we go into a large elevator which is probably close to the size of my bedroom back in district 12, and that was to big for me! finn presses the number 4 as if it is second nature to him and we start to shoot upward.

"we shall see you later" finnick says before leaving with Annie and finn my dad presses the button for number 12 hastily and we start moving again. we drop off Johanna at 7 on the way up

"have you guys been here before?" i ask my parents and haymitch

"iv been here too many times to count kido" haymitch says recalling memories that looks like he would rather keep buried

"this is the building in the capitol we stayed before the games" my mom explains and i realise that this place probably only brings back bad memories for them.

"why don't we stay somewhere else?" i ask

"because the capitol have us under a strict schedule and most of the things we do happen in this building" my dad says sadly just then the elevator doors ping open to reveal a huge room with platforms, large TV's, platinum... everything. its like nothing i have ever seen before

"yeah, i had a similar reaction when i first came here years ago" my mom says thinking back to when she volunteered for her sister in the games i presume.

i wander around the room for a short moment before as short red haired woman in a silver gown comes up with a tray in her hand. there is a paper on the tray which my dad picks up and reads before frowning and handing it to my mom

"already?" my mom asks is disbelief

"what?" i ask curiously

"we have an interview tonight with an old friend which will be broadcasted to the whole of panem! _yay!_" my mom says sarcastically

"who is this old friend?" i ask

"his name is Caesar flicker man... how old will he be now peeta? i'm pretty sure the man hosted mags' games!" my mom says with huge shock written all over her face

"i guess he is like snow... immortal!" my dad shrugs half jokingly

"oh but we all know what happened to snow!" my mom exaggerates

i continue to search the building and i find a hall which leads to different rooms, each one i take a small peak into until one catches my eye

it is a large room with a bed in the centre and some furniture around. what caught my eye was the giant wall on the side, it had the forest on it.

it looked so real... so close. as if i was actually in the forest. it reminds me of district 12

"its like home isn it?" my mom is leaning against the door way looking at the screen like me "this was my room and this was always on the screen before both of my games. it reminded me of home" she explains drifting off into thought. there is a long pause as we both stare at the forest thinking back to home.

"come on. we have to eat dinner in the hall with all the other victors and their kids" my mom says waling out the door and i follow quickly.

we take the floor to level 0 stopping and collecting Johanna on the way and finn who comes and stands next to me placing a soft kiss on my cheek which makes me blush and my dad glare.

when we reach floor 0 we all step out and the room falls silent before everyone cheers and heads towards us. there has got to be at least 30 people around, and most of them look a lot older than me. loads of people are hugging my parents and talking to them about stuff im not paying attention to while finn and i just sit on a couch with him playing with my hair.

"well, well, well" a deep husky voice says from behind us "looks like pretty boys got a girl... and i might fine one at that" we turn around and a young man who looks around 18 with ashy blonde hair and deep blue eyes is facing us. he is really good looking, not to mention really well built, even more than finn and that is saying something.

"Ryder... always fun see you" finn begins and i can tell that he is not saying what he means

"oh pretty boy lets not lie to each other. i just came over to introduce myself to 12 here" he says without taking his eyes away from me

"um, hi" is all i say not looking at him

"hello gorgeous. i see finny boy hit the jackpot! got yourself a nice piece of meat here pretty boy" he says... he is creeping me out and i feel angry

"keep your eyes to yourself creep" i say and he laughs out loud

"12 has got spunk!" he admits "i'm Ryder, district 1, Gloss' son... i'm sure pretty boy would have mentioned me!" he cocks his head to the side taking a step closer to me

"oh he did. not if you will excuse me" i begin before turning away but he grabs my arm and spins me back around to face him

"oh i think we need to get to know each other!" he grins as if we've bee friends our whole life

"come on dude! it her first time in the capitol and your already making it a living hell!" finn complains at my side

"oh pretty boy, you and i both know that i'm just making it all the better" he says cautiously cocking his head to the side as if there is deeper meaning to his statement

"no! Ryder i know that look in your eye and don't even think about it!" finn yells and Ryder finally takes his gaze off of me and turns to finn

"dont get me angry pretty boy! you and i both know i always get what i want" he says deadly calm and he looks at me and winks one more time before turning and walking away.

"what was that about?" i ask turning to finn who is looking worried

"just Ryder being Ryder!" he complains "don't let him get to you" he warns me

"what did me mean by 'i always get what i want'?" i ask jokingly before laughing

"trust me when i say its nothing worth repeating! jsut stay away from him" with that finn runs off in the direction rider came from.

* * *

**Reviews means another chapter soon! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry i haven't update in a while! exams and all that fun stuff but it is almost spring break yay! i'm so excited i will have way more time to update for you guys so... yay! anyway i will let you guys get on with the chapter. let me know if you want anything or you have any ideas for chapters! review please for more advice on chapters it really helps me out! xx**

* * *

Im just sitting in the lounge area on our floor contemplating what the hell just happened...

iv figured out that Ryder is gloss' son and finn and him are... friends... no i don't think i would call them that

All of a sudden 3 different capitol people bust through the elevator. they area all covered with makeup and their hair and outfits look like a rainbow threw up on them... they look ridiculous. i imediatly get up and take a few steps back slightly frightened

suddenly my mom comes through and the three clowns scream and run towards her

"oh my gosh katniss you look ravishing!" on of them screams

"darling your hair is fabulous!" another screeches

"Girl on fire we have missed you all too much!" the last one screams and my mother laughs politely to them

"oh i have missed you all too" she says sounding genuine

"um... mom who are these people?" i ask rather rudely

"OMG katniss is this your daughter?" one of them asks looking stunned and they all run towards me like a heard of elephants trying to get to one little nut!

"Flavius, Octavia, venia. this is my daughter willow. willow this was my prep team during the games!" my mom says happily. i thought she hated the capitol

"Oh katniss she looks like you!" the male... i think... says

"no Flavius she looks like peeta!" one of the women screams grabbing my face in her hands

"no she has katniss' fiery features!" the male screams again

"yes but she has peeta's blonde hair and blue eyes!" the other woman screams

"oh darling we will make you look wonderful no matter who you look more like!" the final woman screams grabbing my hand and tearing me away from the other two who are still bickering!

Help! i mouth to my mom before i was dragged into the elevator by 3 strangers. my mom just laughs and waves me goodbye

* * *

I have been here for 4 hours! 4 BLOODY HOURS! i am so sore. the 3 creeps have been ripping hair off my body and lathering me in god knows what crap capitol junk for the past 4 hours!

I have had my eyes shut for the past hour because they are doing my makeup. i think it is of my interview.

"there you go darling all done!" Flavius says before spinning my chair around to face the mirror

i look stunning

i am star struck my hair is half up in some sort of complicated but stunning and graceful braid and the long sections that are down are put into elegant curls that fall around my shoulders.

my make up is simple but gorgeous. i have smokey eyes that transition from red at the inner corner of my eye to a dark coal black at the outer corner with a huge wing! with lips that are bright red.

its a lot of makeup for me but its not like the makeup like the people in the capitol wear. i don't look like a clown for one. i look like a better version of me!

I just however noticed that i am only covered by a thin sheet. i don't have any clothes on.

i get up and look at the three people behind me who look like a cross between overjoyed and nervous.

i do the unexpected and i throw myself into their hugs they are hesitant at first but they soon wrap their arms around me

"thank you its gorgeous!" i say smiling from ear to ear

"oh darling it was nothing!" Octavia says.

at that moment my mom walks in and stops looking me in the eye with tears brimming her eyes

"oh willow! you look stunning!" she exclaims "once again you three are genius'!" my mom exclaims.

we are rushed out of the room to a dressing room to get what i'm guessing is my dress

a woman walks in and looks my mom up and down before they both get up and embrace each other as if they were sisters

"oh portia! iv missed you so much!" you can hear the crack in my moms voice... is she crying?

"girl on fire... you look gorgeous... cinna would be proud!" she exclaims holding my mom at arms length with tears also in her eyes.

the woman who i think is portia now looks at me and her eyes bulge out of her head

"she looks just like..." portia begins and my mom smiles and nods. they both must be thinking of my auntie primrose

they spent a short time talking and catching up before portia gets and and leaves the room returning with two large boxes and handing one to each of us.

my mom opens hers and covers her mouth in shock. i sneak a peek into the box and see that it was the same dress that my mom wore for her first interviews for her hinger games. i remember she looked gorgeous in that dress.

i open mine and i stop in shock... i have the same dress

portia has a huge smile on her face like a child on christmas morning! my mom and i exchange a small glance before embracing warmly and laughing with tears in our eyes

we get changed into our dress' and we are both now standing facing the mirror. my mom looks like she did when she was 16 and going into the hunger games and i look just like her... but blonde

"ten minuets till show time!" portia squeals and drags us out of the room to what seems like some sort of waiting area. we seemed to have arrived at the same time as everyone else.

pretty much everyone else in the room was staring at my mother and i. i hate attention.

i looked around at all the bulging eyes staring at me. looking me up and down as if i was an object and not a person.

the long silence was broken by a strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist sending chills down my spine

"you look gorgeous" finn whispered in my ear and i giggled like a little girl melting into his strong grip

i turned around and put my arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around my waist tightly. i smiled ignoring all of the piercing stares from the people behind us and pecked his on the cheek.

"district 1 to the stage" the announcers voice called and i could see Ryder and his dad gloss making their way to the stage door.

Ryder looked me right in the eye and winked at me grinning as i roll my eyes.

"come one lets go watch the interviews!" finn said dragging me to sit-down as we watch the screen.

* * *

**Review please for more chapters xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, its only been a short while since i updated so yay me! at this very moment i am sitting on a giant cruise ship somewhere in the Caribbean so be grateful i am giving up my time to write for you guys! lol jk ;) anyway this is just part one of this chapter so the next part should be up around tuesday. i have a few things to clear up, 1st this is a willow/Finn story and all of you have been saying that you will stop reading if i make it Ryder/Willow but don't worry thats not going to happen! there will be a few bumps in the road trust me, but it will be entertaining. hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters and i will try and include them! so without further a due read away! xx**

* * *

i was sitting on a large orange couch in the waiting area for the interviews to begin with finn's arm around my shoulders

the screen lit up to reveal caesar flickerman, a man who looked no different from when he did almost 20 years ago when he hosted my parents games, maybe he is immortal

"so gloss, how have things been?" caesar Flickerman asked gloss when the camera focused on the pair of men and a older teenage boy on the screen

"good, things have been excellent lately caesar" gloss announced with a wide grin, Ryder has the same grin

"and what about you ryder. how have you been?" ryder put on a evil looking smirk which made a chill go down my spine, and not a good type of chill

"never better" ryder stated simply keeping his smirk plastered on his face

"oh come on boys! give me more than that! i know you haven't seen the victors and the victors children in quite a while. how have they been with you?" caesar asked curiously

"well its good to catch up with some i haven't seen in years, some i haven't even seen since the quarter quell" gloss says referring to the people surrounding me who all had slightly confused expressions on their faces as they look at each other, clearly not many of them were actually friends with gloss.

"and what about you Ryder, i know you have a few friends back stage"

"yes, i have a few friends from other districts, but i also made a new friend" Ryder let out a low seductive chuckle which made everyone look at him in a way which pushed him to continue. however it just creeped me out

"who is this new friend?" caesar asked impatiently

"Willow Mellark" My heart stopped. literally.

what the hell? if he thinks that him and i are friends he sure has another thing coming! we are not friends! i wouldn't even call us friendly acquaintances. he has been nothing but a creep from what iv seen.

it was just then that i noticed finn was also frozen in place, the frown lines were clear as day along his forehead, his jaw was firmly clenched and his right eye was twitching as he glared at the screen. is looks could kill i can guarantee that Ryder would be on the ground heartless by now.

"finn?" i spoke softly giving finn a small nudge "finn?" i spoke again but he just continued to glare at the screen.

the crowd erupted into screams and loud chatter about me... me

"whoa! i was not expecting that!" caesar boomed which brought finn from his thoughts as he jumped from the couch and grabbed the first glass of liquid he saw and threw it at the giant screen. it reminded me too much of haymitch

"THE Willow Mellark! i am impressed Ryder! so. what does she look like?" caesar asked leaning forward in his chair like the rest of the crowd. the screen behind caesar changed to a younger looking version of my mom walking through some doors of a large building while holding a little baby which was covered in blankets so you could barley see it.

"ah there she is! that is the only picture we have ever had of the mockingjay's daughter!" caesar boomed "The only other ones we have was of her when she came off the train but all of those aren't to be published until after the interviews, even i am not allowed to see them!"

i was officially confused

my mom came and sat next to me on the couch and told me very briefly "we tried to keep you away from all-" she stopped gesturing to the screen and surrounding room "-this" she finished and i suddenly understood

my mom is the most famous woman in all of panem and my dad closely follows. my parents tried to keep me out of the eyes of the media by hiding away in district 12. and they did it so i wouldn't end up like... like... Ryder!

"she is... stunning!" Ryder said looking like he was being genuinely serious when describing me with that 1 word

the crowd erupted into more loud talk

_i bet she looks like katniss _

_she is probably a model _

_i bet i'm prettier than her_

"oh Ryder... wait does that mean Willow Mellark is... here?" caesar asked confused

"yup" Ryder added emphasis to the 'p' which caused the crowd to erupt into screams and cheers and loud talk, throwing questions at Ryder

"ok! ok! im afraid we will have to say goodbye to Ryder and Gloss! thank you both for coming all the way from district 1 to see us and I'm sure we will see you both soon" caesar said and the crowd all clapped as Gloss and Ryder exit the stage

* * *

District 2 went by in a flash and there were no living victors from district 3 so before i knew it finn was standing and pecking me on the cheek saying he will see me after, before strolling off with Finnick and Annie to the stage

"now everyone welcome to the stage your favourite heart throb, and his wife and son... thats right ladies and gentleman its district 4's very own Finnick Odair, Annie Odair and Finnick Jr!" the crowd erupted into a range of screams and cry's. when they came onto the stage i could visibly see all the young girls and women staring lustfully at my Finn! MY FINN! those women and stupid capitol girls will never, i repeat never, get their stupid manicured fingers on my Finn!

as the audience died down the 3 sat down after shaking caesars hand.

"so Finnick my boy how have you been?" Caesar spoke to my uncle finnick as if he was his father, its kindov weird to watch

"we have never been better" finnick stated putting on his signature dazzling smile

"and you Annie?" caesar spoke politely and carefully to my aunt, he, along with the rest of the audience, obviously knew she was probably still fragile from her past but then again she was known as the crazy girl from district 4.

"we are all very great thank you caesar" Annie replied shyly. caesar cast her a sympathetic smile which made me like the man a little bit more.

"and what about you Finn?" caesar asked putting back on his capitol aura.

"never better actually caesar" finn put on that smirk that i love so much, but as i look at the audience through the screen i realise that i'm not the only one who loves that smirk.

"how so?" caesar curiously asked

"well... there's this girl" finn began and my heart flutter a bit. was talking about me?

the whole audience began to whisper about finn's mystery girl

"oooo! Finn do tell us. who is she?" caesar begged

"she has been my girlfriend for a while now, she lives in district four, we've been friends since... forever. and she is the most gorgeous girl i have met in my entire life" finn sighed seeming lost in thought

my eyes bricked tears and i stared at finns cute face seeing he was talking about me made me so happy i wanted to run onto the stage and throw myself into his arms

"Oh my goodness ladies and gentleman! Finn Odair has a girl!" most of the audience cheered but some of the younger girls my age and a little older were booing. clearly they want to get their claws on my man... not going to happen!

"so finn who is she, whats her name?" caesar asked

"thats for me to know and you to figure out on your own caesar" finn said cockily, trust finn to make everything a game

"oh come on finn!" finn shook his head "Finnick, Annie, do you know who this mystery girl is?" Caesar begged

"yes we do, and she is all finn said and more, we couldn't be happier with the two of them!" Finn said proudly patting his son on the back. that gesture made me smile, at least i knew finnick and Annie accepted finn and i. i think the only one who isn't to happy about it is my dad... well and all the girls in the audience but no one cares about them!

"so has anything else happened since last time you saw us?" caesar asked dropping the subject of me

"nope thats pretty much it" finnick finished

"Well thats great, we hope to see you all soon! Ladies and gentle man the district 4 victors Finnick and Annie Odair and their son Finnick Jr" the audience cheered

District 5 and 6 passed in a blur while i sit there nervously waiting for my turn, when district 7 came on Johanna had her attitude at full volume, she isn't hiding the fact that she hates the capitol. all the other districts followed, none of them were particularly memorable but with each one i knew i was closer and closer to ending up on the stage.

"district 12 to the stage" the announcers voice called. i was literally shaking

my mom and dad took either of my hands and my brother had my moms other hand. we made our way down a short and dark hall to what appears to be behind the stage. where we stood and waited

"Ladies and gentleman. the moment you have all been waiting for... please welcome to the stage Peeta Mellark, River Mellark, Willow Mellark and The mockingjay, the girl on fire our very own katniss Everdeen!" at that moment the screen doors pulled back and we were flooded with bright lights and screaming fans.

* * *

**Reviews means another chapter soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! its tuesday and i promised to update so here i am! i got back from my cruise today so that sucks but on the ride home i am writing this and ****I'm gonna post it when i get home! ok so here you go this chapter is a little cheesy but i love it! leave ideas for new chapters in the reviews!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman. the moment you have all been waiting for... please welcome to the stage Peeta Mellark, River Mellark, Willow Mellark and The mockingjay, the girl on fire our very own katniss Everdeen!" at that moment the screen doors pulled back and we were flooded with bright lights and screaming fans.

We all release hands and my dad walks out receiving cheers and some of the women in the front row giving him flirty eyes, i gag a little. Then my little brother walks out looking awfully confused by the situation but he waves and smiles none the less, the audience's AW's fill the room at my brothers adorableness and i just roll my eyes and realise its my turn.

i walk out to the stage nervously and slowly so i don't trip the audience gasp at the sight of me... or my dress, i'm not sure. loud applause fills the room and i just wave and put on a fake smile and walk towards where my dad and brother stand next to a large couch.

Finally it's my moms turn and the second she steps forward bright lights stream across the audience and there are flames that scatter the stage. the audience are roaring and screaming and chanting my mothers name and she is smiling. but its not a happy smile, its more like an devilish smirk of sorts, like she's planning something that only she knows. it makes me worry.

she slowly makes her way over to the couch and all 4 of us sit down in the order we came on, my mom closest to caesar. my mom and dad get up and walk over to caesar and... hug him?... surely my eyes are playing tricks on me, my parents hate the capitol and here they are hugging caesar flickerman as if they were friends. caesar then releases my parents and shakes rivers hand lightly and takes my hand and kisses the back of it... this is too weird

the audience finally quieten down and are all eagerly sitting in their chairs waiting for us to begin talking

"hello katniss" caesar begins with a smirk

"hello" is all my mom says before what feels like an earthquake begins, the audience are up on their feet screaming and cheering and stomping their feet, its like going to the zoo and holding 500 bananas in front of hungry monkeys but they cant have them because they are behind the cage.

"alright alright! so katniss, peeta, how have you been?" caesar asks and the audience all sit on the edge of their seats

"we have been excellent caesar" my dad replies cooly putting on a smirk and leaning back in his chair

"thats good, so what has been happening lately, anything new?" caesar asks curiously

"well, we apart from the fact that we are back where we belong, nothing new!" my mom says and my mouth literally drops open. did she just say that we belong in the capitol? MY PARENTS HATE THE CAPITOL! what the hell is going on?

"close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies" my mom says to me and all the audience bursts into laughter at my moms remark. my mom looks at me sympathetically as if she didn't mean what she said. then it hits me

my mom once told me something about a mask that they all put on to keep the capitol from seeing their true self and to keep them happy, my mom hates the capitol but she just can't say it.

when the laughter dies down caesar turns to my brother and i

"well, i must say you have created some wonderful children peeta and katniss!" caesar exclaims and the audience appear to clap and cheer in agreement

"so river, what's it like to be the son of the mockingjay?" caesar asks my brother and my brother just looks confused

"um, my mommy was a hero and then i was born and now I'm here, so its cool i guess" the audience fills with AW's and cheers for the 6 year old with my moms hair and eyes and my dads features

"and willow" caesar turns to me and i shiver a little, i'm nervous, what if i say something wrong!? "whats it like being the daughter of the mockingjay?"

i freeze, i dont know how to answer this question because i cant exactly say 'yeah i only found out like last month that my mother killed loads of people and she is a world hero' although i would love to see retraction that would get

"um, i guess its good" i mumble not looking at the audience

"good?" caesar presses on "surly being the daughter of the world greatest woman has got to have some perks!?"

"um yeah" is all i can really say

there is a short pause before caesar breaks it with a loud laugh

"ladies and gentleman i think we have all noticed that the beautiful Willow is wearing a certain familiar dress" the audience whoops and cheers

"willow can i ask if it does the same as your mothers did?" caesar asks with raised eyebrows

i let the pause ring on for a few seconds before replying "i guess we will find out" i smile and the audience cheers

"mom help me out?" i turn to my mom and hold out my hand for her to take. she gets up and joins me at the front of the stage

we look at the audience who are all beady eyed on the edge of their seats waiting for us to turn.

i then look at my mom who is staring at me waiting for what i can only assume is a sign to turn.

_'one, two... three'_ i mouth to her and we start turning at the same time.

it all happened so fast that i feel dizzy. all i heard was roars and screams and cheers! as i turn i could see the fire surrounding me in a circle. i can't help but smile, the fire may be surrounding me but i feel like there is a fire inside of me right now burning me from the inside. but its not the type of flame that would kill me, it feels more like its igniting something inside of me to make me turn faster and faster. and before i know it i have fallen on the ground in a heap. my head hits the ground and hard

the room is spinning and i see black spots at the edges of my vision. i just lye there exhausted and breathing heavily until i feel someone pick me up, i look up at the face and i see my dad looking down at me with a very worried expression

"Willow? Willow are you ok darling?" my dads concerned voice fills my ears and i try my best to respond but my brain still hurts from all the spinning. i hear the screaming and worried gasps of people in the audience

"i think she needs to go lye down somewhere" my dad says "will someone come take her to her floor" my dad says and i hear someone coming up the steps to the stage.

what happens next confuses me. firstly i hear the audience gasps and murmurs and then i am carefully placed into someones secure arms. i recognise them instantly... finn

i gaze up and him with my head still throbbing

"hey princess" he smirks that devilish smirk that i love so much

"hey" i manage to croak out before i shut my eyes and nuzzle into his chest forgetting that i am on a stage with millions watching me

i feel finn kiss the top of my head and the crowd starts screaming and cheering but i ignore them because i am too comfortable in the position i'm in.

i open my eyes when finn moves off the stage and we go to the waiting area where he sits down on a couch with me on his lap. i snuggle into his chest a little more and relax. he kisses the top of my head again and i get little butterflies in the pit of my stomach. i sit up with the little energy i have and kiss him passionately on the lips. then smile and snuggle back into his chest. somewhere in the next few minuets i manage to fall asleep.

* * *

**Reviews means more chapters!**


End file.
